Kon in geheimer Mission
by Maginisha
Summary: Als Ichigo mal wieder den Spielverderber mimt, reißt Kon einfach aus und macht sich auf eigenen Faust auf den Weg. - Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, Geld krieg ich keins.
1. Auf dem Rummel

**Auf dem Rummel**

Von draußen war laute Musik und das helle Piepen dutzender Spielautoamten zu hören. Der Duft von Gebratenem und Gesottenem lag in der Luft und konkurrierte mit dem süßen Duft von gebrannten Madeln und Zuckerwatte um hungrige Kunden. Von überall her stürmten tausende Eindrücke auf ihn ein, nur dass er so absolut gar nichts sehen konnte.

„Jetzt reicht es mir.", dachte Kon genervt und rückte das abscheulich rosa Ding neben sich soweit weg, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war. „Ich hab die Schnauze voll von dem Job. Nicht genug, dass ich in diesem Körper stecke, der eine recht misslungene Kreuzung aus einem Teddybären und einem Löwen darstellt. Das ist zu viel." Er streckte ärgerlich die stumpfen Krallen nach dem Ding neben sich aus.

„Oh, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue, Ichigo Der ist soo süß.", hörte Kon Rukias Stimme von draußen durch den Ranzen dringen. „Alle anderen werden so neidisch auf mich sein."

„Glaubst _du_.", kam die brummige Antwort von dem Jungen, dem der Ranzen gehörte. Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 Jahre, Schüler und im Moment Ersatz-Shinigami, bis sie einen Weg fanden, auf dem Rukia Kuchiki ihre Kräfte von ihm zurückbekommen konnte. „Wenn irgendjemand das gesehen hat, bin ich geliefert.", murmelte der Junge noch und ausnahmsweise musst Kon ihm Recht geben.

Er mochte seine „Schwester" Rukia mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt, aber das hier ging wirklich zu weit. Unruhig zappelte er in der engen Tasche hin und her. „Ich will auch was sehen.", verlangte er.

„Keine Chance, du bleibst da drin.", schnappte Ichigo von draußen. „Nicht genug, dass ich hier rumlaufe wie ein Trottel. Ich werde es bestimmt _nicht_ mit einem Stofftier auf dem Arm tun."

„Rukia, Schwester", klagte Kon. „Es war doch deine Idee hierher zu kommen. Bitte hol mich raus."

„Zu gefährlich", kam die sonst so liebliche Stimme Rukias sehr bestimmt zurück. „Wenn wir dich verlieren, ist Ichigo nicht mehr in der Lage sich alleine zu verwandeln. Das können wir nicht riskieren:"

Verzweifelt stützte Kon den Kopf in seine Plüsch-Pfoten. Sie hatte natürlich recht, wie immer. Wenn Ichigo seinen Körper verließ um in seiner Shinigami-Form gegen die Hollows, die bösen Geister, zu kämpfen, übernahm Kon seine Rolle und somit auch seinen Körper. Das waren die wenigen Momente, in denen Kon als Mensch unter Menschen leben konnte. Leider hatte ihm Ichigo sehr eindringlich klar gemacht, dass er nicht wünschte, dass Kon in dieser Zeit irgendwelchen Spaß hatte. Keine Verabredungen, keine Mädchen, keine Orgien in Karamel-Bonbons.

Naja, bei dem letzten hatte es Kon vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben. Aber er hätte Ichigo die Bauchschmerzen gerne abgenommen, wenn der ihn gelassen hätte. Ungerechterweise hatte er daraufhin, Kon über Nacht aus dem Fenster hängen lassen. Während es regnete.

_Das_, so hatte sich Kon geschworen, würde er ihm nie verzeihen. Er mochte im Moment im Körper eines Kuscheltieres stecken, doch das hieß nicht, dass er keine Gefühle hatte. Aber er war ja nur der, der keinen Spaß haben durfte. Aber immer noch besser, als sich ganz vernichten zu lassen, wie es für modifizierte Seelen wie ihn eigentlich vorgesehen war.

„Ich werde ihn Chappy nennen.", überlegte Rukia gerade laut.

„WAS?", keuchte Ichigo entsetzt. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Nicht einmal meine kleine Schwester Yuzu gibt ihren Kuscheltieren noch Namen."

„Aber er sieht doch aus wie Chappy.", antwortete Rukia entrüstet. „Er ist süß, er ist knuddelig und außerdem erinnert er mich an zuhause."

„Also schön.", knurrte Ichigo und Kon war sich sicher, dass er schon wieder diese Sachen mit seinen Augenbrauen tat. Das war immer das Schwerste, wenn Kon ihn vertrat. Ichigo hatte verlangt, dass Kon ihn so echt wie möglich nachmachte, was hieß, das Kon in Ichigos Körper gezwungen war, andauernd die Augenbrauen zusammenzukneifen und böse zu gucken. Dabei war Kon doch jedes Mal so froh, endlich Beine zu haben, die länger als zehn Zentimeter waren. Schließlich lag die besondere Stärke seiner Modifizierung in besonders schnellen und kräftigen Beinen. Es war ungerecht, dass er seine Zeit damit verschwenden musste, sich ernt zu benehmen.

Die Tasche, in der er saß wurde heftig gerüttelt. „Hast du gehört, Kon, dein neuer Bruder heißt Chappy. Chappy, das Kaninchen." Der Sarkasmus, der aus Ichigos Stimme troff war nicht zu überhören.

Missmutig betrachtete Kon das rosa Ungetüm ihm gegenüber. Starre Knopfaugen starrten ihn unaufhörlich an und ein breiter, gestickter Mund bedachte ihn mit- in Kons Augen höhnischen- Grinsen. Ebenso musste Ichigo jetzt aussehen. Er ging seelenruhig mit Rukia über diesen Rummelplatz, während Kon hier drin hockte und wahlweise Gespräche mit sich selber oder einem rosa Stoffkaninchen führen konnte.

„Pass bloß auf, dass ich dieses Ding nicht aus Versehen aus dem Ranzen werfe, wenn sich jemand nähert, der dich kennt. Wenn _ich_ dir schon peinlich bin, was würden dann deine Freunde zu einem _rosa Kaninchen _sagen?", versuchte er sich zumindestens an Ichigo zu rächen.

„Wenn du das machst, stopfe ich dich in ein Tamagotchi.", knurrte Ichigo und schüttelte die Tasche erneut. „Oder in einem Gameboy. Hast du mich verstanden."

Kon wurde blass unter seinem Fell. Tagaus tagein diese schreckliche Musik hören zu müssen oder jedes Mal einen neuen Tod zu sterben, weil jemand vergaß ihn zu füttern, das wollte er nun bestimmt nicht. In diesem Körper konnte er sich wenigstens von alleine bewegen.

„Ob du mich verstanden hast, will ich wissen.", motzte Ichigo nun. Er hatte den Ranzen von seiner Schulter genommen, geöffnet und schaute mit ärgerlichem Gesicht durch die Öffnung zu Kon und seinem Plüschkameraden herein.

„Ichigo, du siehst dämlich aus, wenn du mit deiner Tasche sprichst.", stellte Rukia leidenschaftslos fest und verfiel im selben Atemzug in begeistertes Zwitschern. „Sieh doch, da ist Inoue. Sie und Arisawa-san kommen hier herüber."

„Was?", rief Ichigo entsetzt und ließ die Tasche mit Kon darin fast fallen bei dem Versuch, sie möglichst schnell wieder zuzubekommen.

„Halt, ich will auch was sehen.", beschwerte sich Kon, der sich über den Anblick von Orihime Inoue durchaus gefreut hätte. Das Mädchen verfügt über zwei ganz exquisite Vorderbauten, die Kon auf mit Plüschpfoten gerne mal erkundet hätte.

„Klappe, Kon.", schnauzte Ichigo ihn an und es war wieder dunkel um den Unglücklichen in seinem Gefängnis.

„Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!", hört Kon Orihime rufen. „Ihr seid auch hier auf dem Rummel. Das ist aber ein Zufall, das wir uns treffen."

„Ja klar.", murmelte Ichigo. „Weil ja sowieso nur die halbe Schule hier ist. Warum hab ich mich darauf nur eingelassen."

„Weil man sich auch mal amüsieren muss.", wies Rukia ihn zurecht. „Wer gut kämpfen will, muss seine Kräfte regenerieren, damit seine Leistung nicht nachlässt."

„Ach ja?", zischte Ichigo zurück. „Und deshalb musste ich vorhin eine geschlagenen Stunde vor diesem dummen Greif-Automaten herumhängen um dir diesen Stoffhasen da rauszuholen."

„Taktische Kriegsführung und Geduld müssen ebenso geschult werden, wie die körperliche Kraft. Aber das verstehst du erst, wenn du älter bist.", flüsterte Rukia noch zurück und verstummte dann.

Zu Kons Freude konnte Ichigo aber nicht mehr widersprechen, denn inzwischen waren Orihime und ihre beste Freundin Tatsuki herangekommen und die Mädchen begrüßten sich ausgiebig mit den üblichen Floskeln, die eine höfliche Konversation einleiteten.

„Ihr beide seid oft zusammen unterwegs.", konnte Kon von Tatsuki hören.

„Ich habe ihr nur die Gegend gezeigt.", verteidigte Ichigo sich. Er versuchte immer zu vermeiden, dass irgendjemand heraus bekam, dass er Rukia kannte. „Sie ist als Austausch-Schülerin schließlich fremd hier und hat mich gebeten, sie zu begleiten, damit sie nicht alleine gehen muss."

„So…", stellte Tatsuki fest. „Dabei hätte es sicherlich noch andere Kandidaten dafür gegeben, nicht wahr?"

„Ach was weißt du schon.", fuhr Ichigo sie an, doch Kon hörte einfach nicht mehr hin. Was jetzt kam war nicht interessanter als ein Gespräch mit dem rosa Ding, das hier mit ihm zusammen saß. Ichigo und Tatsuki würden sich mal wieder streiten, bis der Rotschopf eins von ihr auf die Mütze bekam. Wie langweilig! Dabei hätte es da draußen so viele Möglichkeiten gegeben, sich zu amüsieren.

„Streitet euch doch nicht.", warf Orihime jetzt fast flehentlich ein. „Wir können doch alle zusammen Spaß haben."

Oh, wie Kon diese Mädchen doch liebte. Sie und ihre…

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, ich gehe jetzt nach hause.", fauchte Ichigo und an den Erschütterungen konnte Kon ablesen, dass er sich tatsächlich umdrehte dabei war, den Jahrmarkt zu verlassen. Das passte Kon überhaupt gar nicht. Er war zwar nicht wirklich mit von der Partie, aber wenigstens hätte er sich _vorstellen_ können, wie es wäre da draußen mit den anderen zu sitzen. Er hätte den Duft des Popcorns einatmen können und sich daran _erinnern_ können, wie es schmeckte. Er hätte den Gesprächen lauschen können und ein klitzekleines Bisschen durch den Spalt in Ichigos Tasche spähen können, was sich von der Unterseite des Tisches sicherlich spannend gestaltet hätte.

Frustriert ballte er seine kleine, mit Plastik-Krallen bewährte Pfote. Diesmal würde er sich den Spaß von Ichigo nicht vermiesen lassen. Sollte dieser Langweiler doch nach hause gehen und sich verkriechen. Er, Kon, würde sich jetzt amüsieren.

Vorsichtig stieg er über seinen rose Plüschkameraden, streckte seine Pfote aus dem Ranzen und öffnete den Verschluss. Ichigo hatte inzwischen angefangen zu laufen und merkte von all dem nichts. Kon winkte dem schrecklichen, rosa Kaninchen noch ein letztes Mal zu und tat einen entschlossenen Satz ins Leere.

Hart prallte er auf dem Asphalt auf und überschlug sich ein paar Mal. Als er sich aufsetzte, sah er gerade noch Ichigo um die Ecke verschwinden. ´Na bitte, wer sagt´s denn.´, dachte Kon zufrieden, sah sich vorsichtig um und ging erst einmal hinter einer Mülltonne in Deckung. „Agent Kon in geheimer Mission.", wisperte er einem halben Kohlkopf zu. „Codename: Popcorn.", und so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen eilte er zurück zum Rummelplatz.


	2. Die Lumpensammlerin

**Die Lumpensammlerin**

Als Ichigo die Haustür öffnete lauschte er kurz, ob sein kindischer Vater mal wieder versuchte ihm aufzulauern, um ihn, wie er es nannte, zu „trainieren". Als kein Laut von drinnen kam, schob er die Tür ganz auf, zog seine Schuhe aus und betrat den kleinen Vorraum, der rechter Hand in die Küche überging. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch liegen. Er ging hin, entfaltete ihn und las darauf, dass sein Vater und seine beiden Schwestern zum Einkaufen gegangen waren. Sie würden noch einen kleinen Abstecher auf den Rummelplatz machen und er solle sich selbst etwas zu essen warm machen.

Ein kurzer Blick in den Kühlschrank verriet Ichigo, dass Yuzu ihm etwas von dem scharfen Rindfleisch vom Mittag aufgehoben hatte. Ein winziges Lächeln streifte Ichigo angesichts der Tatsache, dass die sonst so friedliche Yuzu diese Portion wahrscheinlich mit der Schöpfkelle vor seinem Vater verteidigt hatte, damit dieser seinem Sohn etwas übrig ließ. Außerdem war er durch den Zwischenfall mit dem Kaninchen einem Zusammentreffen von seiner Familie und Rukia entgangen, was ebenfalls als sehr positiv zu bewerten war.

Ichigo ließ das Essen stehen, obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass seine Schwester darüber enttäuscht sein würde, und ging in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen warf er die Tasche in die Ecke und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte die Decke an. Seine Gedanken begannen umher zu wandern.

Rukia.

Wie lange dieses Versteckspiel mit ihr in seinem Wandschrank wohl noch gut gehen würde? Noch hatte niemand ihr Lager dort entdeckt und wahrscheinlich wäre es ihr auch ein Leichtes, mit diesem Gedächtnis-Austausch-Dings jede Erinnerung an ihren Aufenthalt hier aus den Köpfen seiner Familie zu wischen. Aber er konnte nicht sagen, dass ihm diese Möglichkeit besonders gefiel. Die Geschichten, die dabei entstanden, waren teilweise haarsträubend und er wollte nicht, dass jemand seine Familie für noch verrückter hielt, als sie es eh schon taten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht besonders, was die Leute von _ihm_ dachten, aber seine kleinen Schwestern sollten nicht dasselbe Schicksal haben wie er.

Ichigo merkte, wie ihm langsam die Augenlider schwer wurden. Der Spagat zwischen seinem normalen Leben und seiner Tätigkeit als Shinigami _war_ anstrengend. Nicht nur, dass er sich teilweise die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen musste. Erschwerend kam noch hinzu, dass Kon sich nicht im Geringsten bemühte, irgendwie im Unterricht aufzupassen, wenn er Ichigos während des Tages vertreten musste. Das hieß dann immer noch stundenlanges Nachlernen des versäumten Stoffes und zusammen mit dem wenigen Schlaf zerrte es an Ichigos Kräften.

„Idiot!", murmelte Ichigo noch undeutlich in Richtung seiner immer noch ruhig daliegenden Tasche und zu bevor er einschlief, durchzuckte ihn noch er Gedanke, warum Kon sich gar nicht über diese Behandlung beschwert hatte. Aber auch das konnte ihn nicht mehr aus dem Land der Träume zurückholen.

**-o0o-**

Als Ichigo erwachte, ließ er die Augen zunächst geschlossen. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er riss die Augen auf und sprang kampfbereit in den Stand hoch. Die Hand schon halb zu einem Schlag erhoben erstarrte er in der Bewegung, als er erkannte, dass es lediglich Rukia war, die am Fußende seines Bettes saß und ein Buch in der Hand hielt.

„Du bist unvorsichtig.", knurrte er, nachdem er die Hand wieder gesenkt hatte.

„Warum?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Weil du mich schlagen wolltest? Du hattest einen Albtraum, nehme ich an."

Ichigo versuchte sich kurz zu erinnern, was er geträumt hatte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, weil du da sitzt. Es könnte dich jemand sehen."

Sie warf einen kritischen Blick auf das Fenster und hielt ihm dann einen Gegenstand entgegen. „Ich würde ja im Schrank bleiben, aber es geht nicht mehr und da drinnen ist das Licht zu schlecht."

Jetzt erkannte Ichigo, dass es sich um die Taschenlampe handelte, die er ihr geliehen hatte. „Was hast du denn damit gemacht? Die Batterien waren brandneu."

„Gelesen.", gab sie zurück und widmete sich wieder ihrer Lektüre.

„Hast du wenigstens dieses Ungetüm aus meiner Tasche entfernt? Das rosafarbende von den beiden."

„Du meinst Chappy?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ja genau. Wer hat dich eigentlich auf die Idee gebracht, dich so zu benehmen. Ich dachte ein …", er verzog verächtlich das Gesicht, " …Mädchen _in deinem Alter_ wäre über so was erhaben. Schlimm genug, dass du das machst, wenn die anderen dabei sind."

„Ich versuch lediglich mich wie eine moderne junge Frau zu verhalten.", antwortete Rukia immer noch mit der Nase in ihrem Buch." Und eine moderne, junge Frau sollte einem Mann das Gefühl geben, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite etwas Großartiges tut, egal was es ist. Dazu ist es von Vorteil seinen Gefühlen manchmal in größerem Ausmaß Ausdruck zu verleihen, als man es normalerweise tut."

Ein sehr kurze Sekunde lang war Ichigo versucht lauthals loszulachen, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, was sie da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem kritischen Balken zusammen. „Wer hat die denn _den_ Quatsch erzählt?", fauchte er ärgerlich.

„Das steht in diesem Buch.", erklärte Rukia und hielt es hoch, so dass Ichigo den Titel erkennen konnte.

Die Augenbrauen schossen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Haaransatz. „D-das ist…ein Buch für Frauen, die einen Ehemann suchen.", krächzte er schließlich, wobei er sich an dem Wort „Ehemann" fast verschluckt hätte.

„Oh!", antwortete sie erstaunt. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Tut mir leid. Aber sieh es mal so: Diese Spiel an dem Automaten schult dein Auge und damit deine Fähigkeit, die Hollows besser zu beseitigen."

Ichigo schluckte immer noch an dem „Ehemann" herum und fragte sich, wo in aller Welt sie _dieses_ Buch schon wieder her hatte, als Rukias Handy piepte. Sofort war alle Kabbelei vergessen und sie befanden sich beide in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Dieses Geräusch hatte immer einen Einsatz als Shinigami zur Folge, denn das hieß, dass wieder einmal ein Hollow in die Welt der Menschen vorgedrungen war.

„Kon, komm raus.", rief Ichigo. „Wenn meine Familie nach hause kommt, müssen sie glauben, dass ich meinen Teil der Hausarbeit erledige, sonst kann ich mir wieder was anhören."

Als seine Ersatz-Seele nicht reagierte, schnappte Ichigo sich ärgerlich die Tasche, in der er Kon vermutete und griff hinein. Zu Tage förderte er jedoch nur ein grinsendes, rosa Kaninchen. Fluchend wühlte Ichigo weiter in der Tasche, konnte jedoch nichts finden. Schließlich drehte er die Tasche um, aber Kon befand sich nicht mehr darin.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für solchen Blödsinn.", mischte sich Rukia ein. „Wir müssen los. Es ist ziemlich weit von hier." Bei diesen Worten hatte sie schon den Handschuh mit dem flammenden Totenkopf darauf übergezogen und noch bevor Ichigo protestieren konnte, hatte sie seine Seele aus seinem Körper gestoßen.

„Bist du verrückt, wenn mein Vater…"

„Das ist jetzt egal, uns wird schon was einfallen.", drängte Rukia ihn und Ichigo konnte nicht anders, als sie wider einmal auf den Rücken zu nehmen und der Richtung zu folgen, in die sie ihm mit Hilfe ihres Peilgerätes schickte.

Ein Blick auf den sich langsam rötlich färbenden Himmel verriet ihm, dass er länger geschlafen haben musste, als er angenommen hatte. Wo zum Henker _war_ Kon?

**-o0o-**

Kons Beine waren sehr viel ungeeigneter für lange Strecken, als er sich hatte eingestehen wollen. Ichigo hatte, was das anging, einfach einen sehr unfairen Vorteil. Der Erinnerung an das bunte Treiben auf dem Rummel ließ Kon seinen Groll gegen Ichigo jedoch erst einmal vergessen und seine Gedanken wandten sich seinem vordergründigsten Problem zu:

Wo _war_ der Rummelplatz.

Misstrauisch betrachtete er von unten das Straßenschild, dann die Straße und dann wieder das Schild. „Verdammt!", dachte er. „Ich hab mich verirrt."

Also beschloss Kon, einfach auf sein Glück und seine Nase zu vertrauen und nach rechts abzubiegen. Immer an den Häuserwänden entlang schlich er den in der warmen Nachmittagssonne da liegenden Gehsteig entlang. Er musste sich allerdings nicht besonders anstrengen, nicht gesehen zu werden, denn schon bald wurde ihm klar, dass sowieso fast niemand auf ihn achtete. Schmerzlich bewusst gemacht hatte ihm das die Tatsache, dass ihn bereits vier Passanten getreten hatten und eine alte Dame ihn fast mit ihrer schweren Einkaufstasche zermalmte. Mit letzter Not rettete er sich in eine schmale Seitengasse, in der nicht so viel Verkehr war.

Kon linste vorsichtig um die Ecke, damit er die Grünphase der Fußgängerampel nicht verpasste, als er sich plötzlich von harten Händen ergriffen und hochgehoben fühlte.

„Na, was haben wir denn da für einen Schatz gefunden.", verkündete eine unheilvoll anmutende Stimme und als Kon herumgedreht wurde, sah er sich zwei prüfenden, schwarzen Augen gegenüber. Die Augen gehörten zu einem schmuddeligen Gesicht, etwas zerzausten Haaren, einem schiefen Lächeln, dem ein Eckzahn fehlte und einem schäbigen Äußeren, wie es klassischer nicht sein konnte.

´Eine Lumpensammlerin´, schoss es Kon durch den Kopf. ´Ich will aber nicht verlumpt werden. ´

Doch bevor er richtig überlegen konnte, hatte sie schon begonnen, ihn überall zu untersuchen und anzutatschen. „Na, du scheinst ja noch ganz heil zu sein. Heute ist wohl mein Glückstag. Da werde ich auf dem Rummel noch einen ganz ordentlichen Preis für dich bekommen. Der alte Kusai hat eigentlich immer ein bisschen Kleingeld für ein Schätzchen wie dich. Du wirst mir mein Abendbrot verdienen, Kleiner."

So befand sich Kon kurze Zeit später auf dem Weg zum Rummel und saß dabei noch gemütlich auf einem großen Haufen Altpapier, während die alte Frau den Karren zog. Eigentlich hätte er ihr gerne geholfen, aber zum einen war das als Plüschtier schlecht möglich und zum anderen roch sie wirklich fürchterlich. So bewegte er sich einfach möglichst wenig und hoffte auf eine Chance, ihr in dem Getümmel zu entkommen.

Leider hatte er seine Rechnung ohne den Argwohn der Frau gemacht. Als er schon die verlockenden Geräusche des Rummels hörte und die ersten Leute mit Zuckerwatte an ihnen vorbeiliefen, stoppte die Frau den Karren, griff nach Kon und stopfte ihn kurzerhand in ihren viel zu großen Anorak. „Damit du mir nicht geklaut wirst, mein Schöner.", murmelte sie halb an Kon und halb an sich selbst gerichtet. „Man weiß ja nie, wer sich hier so rumtreibt."

Kon hielt verzweifelt die Luft an. Dies war absolut kein akzeptabeler Aufenthaltsort, auch wenn er sich erfreulicher Nähe zu nicht eben kleinen, weiblichen Brüsten befand.

Aber er … stank.

Nicht dass Kon der Frau einen Vorwurf machte, denn auch er selber war nicht gerade sauber, aber das schlug ihn wirklich um Längen. Sie sollte ihr Geld lieber nicht für ein Abendessen, sondern für ein öffentliches Badehaus ausgeben, entschied er und war froh, dass ein Plüschtier eigentlich nicht zu atmen brauchte. Vorsichtig strampelte er sich so frei, dass er zumindestens etwas sehen konnte und versuchte trotz seiner Lage, die Aussicht zu genießen.

Die Frau steuerte zielsicher einen etwas ruhigeren Teil des Platzes an, wo weniger bunte Lichter brannten und der Geruch des Bratfettes in der Luft traniger wurde. Ihr Ziel schien eine Wurfbude, fast am Ende des Rummels zu sein, denn dort hielt sie an, schaute sich misstrauisch um und ging dann direkt auf den Besitzer der Bude zu.

Der Mann war Kon nicht geheuer. Er hatte einen gewaltigen Schnurrbart im Gesicht, dafür aber fast keine Haare auf dem Kopf. Sein Blick wirkte verschlagen und sein ehemals wohl elegantes, blaues Gewand hatte einige Fettflecken und wölbte sich über einem dicken Bauch. Am liebsten hätte Kon jetzt die Beine in die Hand genommen, aber wahrscheinlich wäre er nicht besonders weit gekommen. So hielt er still und erwartete demütig, was in dieser Bude auf ihn wartete.

´Ach Schwester Rukia.´, dachte er traurig. ´Werde ich dich je wieder sehen? Werde ich jemals nach hause zurückkommen? Werdet ihr mich wohl vermissen? ´

Er überlegte kurz. Natürlich würden sie ihn vermissen. Genau! Wenn er nicht hier entkommen konnte, würden sie sich vor Sorge um ihn verzehren. Er war schließlich ihr Gefährte und wertvoller Kamerad im Kampf gegen die Hollows. Sie brauchten ihn.

Kons Kampfgeist erwachte wieder. Er würde so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Bude fliehen Wie hatte er nur so pflichtvergessen sein können? Rukia und Ichigo wären ohne ihn total aufgeschmissen, besonders da Rukia die restlichen Soul-Candies wieder in Zahlung gegeben hatte, nachdem sie ihn, Kon, gefunden hatten. Er hatte eine Aufgabe.

Inzwischen waren die Lumpensammlerin und der schmierige Wurfbuden-Mann offensichtlich einig geworden und Kon wurde aus seinem warmen, stinkigen Gefängnis in die stummeligen Finger des feisten Mannes gegeben, der ihn mit einer falschen Verbeugung entgegennahm. Er untersuchte Kon ebenfalls kritisch und zog an seinen Ohren und seiner Nase, so dass Kon sich sehr beherrschen musste, ihm nicht in die Finger zu beißen.

Als er zufrieden mit seiner „Ware" war, nahm er einige Geldscheine aus der kleinen Kasse, zählte sie noch zweimal sorgfältig durch und reichte sie der Frau, die sie sofort in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwinden ließ. Die beiden deuteten noch eine letzte Verbeugung an, dann ging die Frau ihrer Wege.

„So, und nun zu dir.". grinste der Mann unter seinem enormen Schnurrbart hervor und Kon ahnte Schlimmes, während am Horizont langsam die Abendröte aufzusteigen begann.


	3. Rettung in letzter Sekunde

**Rettung in letzter Sekunde**

„Orihime!", drang eine Stimme in Orihimes Gedankenwelt vor und holte sie augenblicklich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie kannte diese Stimme gut. So hörte sich Tatsuki an, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte. Und so wie es aussah, war es etwas, dass Orihime in diesem Moment tat, das ihr nicht passte. Ob sie wohl aufhören sollte, sich diese entzückenden, kleinen, kuscheligen, knuffeligen Stofftiere…

„O-ri-hi-me!", bestand Tatsuki nun darauf, endlich von Orihime bemerkt zu werden. So seufzte Orihime noch einmal und drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihrer Freundin um. Ihr Schwung wurde abrupt gebremst, die Drehung unterbrochen und sie prallte gegen ein jäh aufgetauchtes Hindernis. Kurz darauf befand sich Orihime einen halben Meter tiefer, rieb sich ihre schmerzenden vier Buchstaben und sah sich verwirrt nach dem Grund ihres Sturzes um. Ihr Blick wanderte an Schuhen, Hosenbeinen, etwas, das Orihimes Blick einfach mal ausließ, einem schreiend bunten Hemd, das bis zur Brust aufgeknöpft war… nun ja, insgesamt einen ziemlich langen Weg hinauf, bis er schließlich bei einem bekannten Gesicht ankam, das sich jetzt aus fast zwei Metern Höhe zu ihr herab beugte.

„Wehgetan?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme und Sado Yasutoras sanfte Augen sahen auf Orihime herab. Durfte man zumindestens annehmen, denn sehen konnte man sie unter der enormen Ponymähne nämlich nicht.

„Es geht schon.", beeilte sich Orihime zu versichern und sprang so schnell sie konnte auf die Beine, woraufhin sie mit einem Schmerzenschrei wieder in sich zusammen sackte. Ihr Knöchel schmerzte, als würde jemand eine glühende Nadel hinein stechen.

Ihre Freundin stürzte hinzu. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, Chad?", schnappte Tatsuki, während sie fachkundig Orihimes Knöchel untersuchte.

„Er hat gar nichts gemacht, ich hab mich nur ungeschickt umgedreht.", versicherte Orihime schnell. „Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn wir nach hause gehen. Das muss man schnell kühlen, sonst schwillt es an und ich kann gar nicht mehr laufen." Sie stützte sich auf Orisawas Schulter und lächelte Sado an. „Du musst dir wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung.", schimpfte Tatsuki weiter. „Gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Wenn man so riesig ist, muss man eben ein bisschen aufpassen, dass man normale Leute nicht über den Haufen rennt."

Sado selbst sagte gar nichts und ließ nur die Schultern hängen. Dann griff er plötzlich zu, hob Orihime hoch und murmelte: „Ich bringe dich."

„WAS!", platze Tatsuki nun endgültig der Kragen. „Du lässt sie doch nur fallen und dann müssen wir ins Krankenhaus. Setzt sie sofort wieder runter!"

Orihime war ihre Lage auch nicht gerade angenehm, aber die Schmerzen in ihrem Knöchel waren einfach zu groß, als dass sie hätte darauf bestehen wollen, selbst zu laufen. Verlegen tippte sie Sado auf die Schulter. „Wir müsse aber da lang.", meinte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln und wies auf eine wenig beleuchtete Gasse am Ende des Rummelplatzes.

Sado brummte nur zustimmend und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Hey, Sado, wo willst du denn hin?", riefen ihnen zwei von seinen Freunden nach, doch der sanfte Riese kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern war lediglich darauf bedacht, seine Fracht nicht fallen zu lassen.

„Hallo, Erde an Sado! Wir sind auch noch da!", brüllte der größere von beiden jetzt und stemmte angriffslustig die Hände in die Hüften. „Wir wollten doch noch…"

„Ach vergiss es, Shiego, der Dickkopf macht eh, was er will.", unterbrach der andere ihn. „Wir warten dann hier auf dich, Ok?"

Sado blieb kurz stehen, drehte sich um und nickte, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Ziel zu.

Missmutig trabte Tatsuki neben ihnen her und murmelte allerlei Verwünschungen, taktvollerweise aber so leise, dass man sie nicht verstehen konnte. Orihime hatte ich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, den Rummel aus luftiger Höhe zu betrachten, als laute Stimmen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Sie sah sich um und erblickte eine Gruppe von drei jugendlichen Rowdies, die sich anscheinend mit dem Besitzer von einer der umliegenden Buden stritten. Als sie näher kamen, konnte sie die Worte auch besser verstehen. Es ging anscheinend um den Preis, den der Budenbesitzer nicht aushändigen wollte. Der Streit wurde immer heftiger und offensichtlich standen die vier kurz vor einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung.

Doch plötzlich hörte sie etwas, dass ihren so eben gefassten Entschluss, die Sache lieber zu ignorieren, zunichte machte. Jemand rief einen Namen, der ihr nur zu bekannt vorkam.

„Halt!", reif Orihime bestimmt und klopfte Sado aufgeregt auf die Schulter. „Wir müssen ihm helfen."

„Helfen?", fragte Tatsuki ungläubig und sah sich um. Als sie die Streitenden entdeckte seufzte sie. „Aber das geht uns doch gar nichts an. Hey…!"

Offensichtlich hatte Sado auch beschlossen, dass man sich dieser Sache annehmen sollte, und ging langsam auf die keifende Gruppe zu. Orihime lächelte ihrer Freundin entschuldigend zu, als diese ihr einen empörten Blick zuwarf und ihnen murrend folgte.

-

Kon hatte geahnt, dass das nicht gut gehen würde, doch dass es so schlimm werden würde, hatte er nicht vermutet. Als erstes hatte der Mann ihn noch einmal kritisch betrachtet und dann hatte er begonnen, Kon auf dem Ladentisch zu „entstauben". Im Klartext hieß das, Kon wäre jetzt grün und blau geschlagen, wenn er nicht in dem Plüschkörper gesteckt hätte. Vom Anblick der Theke, die in regelmäßigen Abständen auf ihn zuraste, würde er sich wohl eine Weile lang nicht erholen.

Danach hatte ihn der Mann gut sichtbar in mitten der anderen Preise direkt neben eine billig wirkende Puppe in einer Matrosen-Uniform mit einem komischen Kopfschmuck gesteckt. Das Schlimmste war aber, dass diese Puppe jedes Mal, wenn Kon sich bewegte, um endlich hier wegzukommen, denselben Spruch vor sich hin plärrte. Jetzt ging es gerade wieder los:

„Ich bin _Sailormoon…"_

„… und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!", beendete Kon den Satz leise seufzend. Warum passierte immer nur_ ihm_ so etwas? Mit dieser „Wächterin" würde er hier nie flüchten können. Das erste Mal, hatte er das Gebrabbel einfach ignoriert und war vom Regal gesprungen. Etwa drei Minuten später war er wieder an seinem alten Platz gelandet, mit dem Unterschied, dass sich jetzt ein Stück Schnur mit der Rückwand verband. Jetzt saß der Budenbesitzer immer mal wieder misstrauisch sein Regal beäugend nur einen halben Meter neben Kon und machte somit eine schnelle Flucht unmöglich.

Wenigstens richtete der Mann sein Augenmerk nach einer Weile nach vorne zu seiner potentiellen Kundschaft, so dass Kon wenigstens langsam aber sicher versuchen konnte, die Schnur wieder zu lösen, um vielleicht irgendwann doch noch zu entwischen. Notfalls musst er eben einfach rennen und hoffen, dass der Mann so langsam war, wie sein Bauch es versprach.

„Guck mal, so ein hässliches Ding hab ich ja lange nicht gesehen.", brüllte mit einem Mal eine kieksende Stimme, die den Besitzer eben dieser als untrüglich in der Pubertät befindlichen Jungen auswies.

Kon sah auf und fühlte sich bestätigt. Dort standen drei Jungendliche; weite Hosen, knallbunte T-Shirts und kunstvoll aufgestylte Frisuren versuchten zu überdecken, dass ihre Träger vielleicht dreizehn oder vierzehn waren. Offensichtlich sprachen sie von der Puppe neben Kon, denn gerade sagte einer von ihnen:

„Genau. Das Ding würde sich hervorragend für unsere Zielübungen machen." Bei diesen Worten schwenkte er vielsagend eine Steinschleuder und Kon konnte ihn nur zu dem Entschluss beglückwünschen, die Welt endlich von „Sailormoon" zu befreien.

„Was ist denn das überhaupt? Ein Löwe oder ein Bär?"

„Egal, es ist hässlich und ich will es haben."

Moment…Anscheinend sprach der Junge gar nicht von der Puppe sondern von… IHM!

Kons Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er musste hier weg. Ganz dringend. Ganz schnell. Leider quäkte es schon wieder: „Ich bin _Sailormoon_..."

„Ach halt doch die Klappe!", brummelte Kon ärgerlich.

Inzwischen waren die drei Jungen and die Theke getreten und der Inhaber, der Kundschaft gewittert hatte, trat vor. „Na, wollt ihr einmal euer Glück versuchen. Drei Wurf nur 200 Yen."

„200?", rief der vorderste Junge, der offensichtlich der Rädelsführer der Gang war. „Das ist viel zu viel für deinen Trödel, Alter. Ich geb dir 50, das reicht ja wohl."

„Ihr vorlaute Bande"ärgerte sich der Mann nun und versuchte vergeblich, die Wurfbälle vor dem Jungen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der hatte jedoch schon zugegriffen und mit einem treffsicheren Schuss, die aufgestellten Dosen unter Kon zum Einsturz gebracht. Entsetzt durch den Lärm hielt Kon sich die Ohren zu.

„Ich bin _Sailormoon_...", ging es sofort wieder los, doch das Gebrüll des Ladenbesitzers verschluckte den Rest.

„Wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege, könnt ihr euch auf was gefasst machen.", brüllte der Mann und Kon rechnete sich seine Chance aus, dass er einfach platzen würde und Kon somit zumindestens ein Problem weniger hätte. So aber schnaufte der Mann hinter seiner Theke hervor, um die Übeltäter zu vertreiben. Doch als er vor seinem Stand ankam, war bereits einer der Jungen über den Ladentisch geklettert, hatte sich Kon geschnappt und war schon wieder auf dem Rückzug.

„POLIZEI! DIEBE! MÖRDER!", schrie der Mann nun und verstellte dem Jungen seinen Rückweg. Der hielt Kon in die Höhe und wedelte mit ihm herum, so dass ihm ganz schwindelig im Kopf wurde.

„Aufhören, sonst kotz ich dir das Hemd voll.", versuchte er sich bemerkbar zu machen, doch der Junge war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Händen des Budenbesitzers auszuweichen, während seine Freunde, lachend und johlend hinter dem Mann standen und ihn anfeuerten.

„Na, los, das Vieh gehört dir."

„Du hast es schließlich gewonnen."

„Lass dich nicht erwischen."

„GIB ES SOFORT ZURÜCK. ICH WERDE DICH ANZEIGEN, DU ROTZBENGEL. GIB ES HER!", brüllte der Budenbesitzer noch lauter und hatte inzwischen schon das Aussehen eines gekochten Hummers angenommen.

Der Junge hielt Kon inzwischen nur noch an einem Bein fest und schwenkte ihn wie eine Fahne vor der Nase des auf und ab springenden, zornigen Mannes hin und her. Das war definitiv zuviel für Kon und in seiner Verzweifelung warf er alle Vorsicht über Bord und rief so laut er konnte:

„RUKIA! ICHIGO! HILFE!"

Aber im allgemeinen Lärm ging sein Geschrei einfach unter. Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich einfach nur noch, dass es aufhört. Es sollte einfach _nur_ aufhören. Aber es hörte nicht auf, es wurde noch schlimmer.

Der Budenbesitzer hatte Kons Kopf erwischt und zog jetzt daran. Der Junge hinter der Theke ließ jedoch nicht los und somit wurde Kon zum Gegenstand eines, für ihn höchst unangenehmen, Tauziehens. Er hörte schon, wie seine Nähte krachten und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. So würde er also enden: zerrissen auf einem Rummelplatz. Wenn er jemals die Gelegenheit bekommen hätte, zurück zu Rukia und Ichigo zu kommen, er wäre nie wieder weggelaufen. Nie wieder!

Alles drehte sich um ihn, er wurde immer noch geschüttelt und dann …hörte es plötzlich auf.

Kon öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und merkte zunächst, dass er sich immer noch in der Hand des Jungen befand. Die schien sich allerdings nicht in der richtigen Entfernung vom Boden zu befinden, was anscheinend daran lag, das jemand den Jungen einen Meter über dem Boden in der Luft festhielt und ihn gerade drohend anbrummte.

Vor Schreck begann der Junge zu zappeln und ließ Kon fallen. Der landete mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden und beschloss, erstmal ruhig liegen zu bleiben, für den Fall, dass ihn jemand sah.

„Danke, oh danke.", rief der Budenbesitzer nun. „Diese Flegel wollten mich ausrauben."

„Was wollten sie denn stehlen?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme, die Kon schon mal irgendwo gehört hatte. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie ihn angeschrieen hatte. Er grübelte.

„Oh, der ist aber süß.", hörte er gleich darauf und wurde von sanften Händen aufgehoben. Jetzt erkannte er auch die Stimme, die zu Anfang gesprochen hatte. Sie gehörte Tatsuki Tatsuki. Diejenige, die ihn auf so liebreizende Weise aus seiner Bodenlage befreit hatte, war nämlich niemand anders Inoue-San, bezaubernde Besitzerin der zwei süßesten Träume, die Kon in der letzten Zeit gehabt hatte. Und gegen eben diese wurde es nun gedrückt. Kon hätte schreien mögen vor Glück, wenn ihm nicht immer noch so schwindelig gewesen wäre.

„Ich hab ihn aber gewonnen.", wagte der Junge, den Sado immer noch am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern ließ, zu protestieren. Als ihm ein Blick von Tatsuki zuteil wurde, verstummte er jedoch schnell.

„Lass ihn runter, Sado, damit ich ihm seine vorlaute Klappe stopfen kann. Irgendjemand muss jetzt einfach an diesem ganzen Schlamassel die Schuld bekommen.", knurrte das Mädchen und schob die Ärmel nach oben.

Der Junge schluckt und grinste Sado schief an. „Könntest du mich vielleicht noch ein bisschen länger hier oben festhalten?"

Zwei Sekunden später befand auch er sich im Straßenstaub und beeilte sich, sich aus eben diesem zu machen. Schnaufend kam nun der Budenbesitzer dazu. „Ich habe die Polizei gerufen. Die wird sich...", er stutzte und sah sich um. „Wo sind sie denn hin?"

„Weg!", schnaubte Tatsuki nur. „Genau wie wir jetzt. Orihime, gib ihm das scheußliche Ding wieder und komm."

Der Mann wandte sich nun an Sado. „Ich möchte dir etwas geben, mein Junge. Die hätten mich glatt ausgeraubt, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst."

Der Ausdruck, der dabei in sein Gesicht getreten war, gefiel Kon überhaupt nicht. Er sah aus seiner, inzwischen recht angenehmen Position zu, wie der Mann etwas aus den Tiefen seines Gewandes zutage förderte. Er streckte es Sado mit einem schleimigen, unterwürfigen Grinsen entgegen.

Sados Blick wanderte von dem Lutscher, in der Hand des Mannes, zu dessen Gesicht, dann wieder zu dem Lutscher und schließlich zu Orihime. Er brummte und deutete mit der Hand auf sie und Kon.

„Ich will den Löwen.", sagte er ruhig.

„Was?", keuchte der Mann entsetzt. „Aber das geht doch nicht. Ich meine, das ist ein richtiger Gewinn aus meinem Geschäft. Wenn ich ihn euch geben, hätten ich ihn ja auch den Dieben überlassen können."

Sado sah nicht so aus, als würde ihm diese Antwort gefallen und auch Orihime drückte Kon ein wenig fester an sich. Der Mann wand sich, unter diesen Blicken.

„Ich geben ihn euch, wenn ihr ihn gewinnt. Drei Wurf, 200 Yen. Wie steht es damit?"

Sado blickte noch einmal kurz auf Kon und brummte zustimmend. Er griff in seine Hosentasche, förderte einen zerknitterten Geldschein zutage und griff nach einem der Bälle. Er warf und die zweite Pyramide aus Dosen stob in sämtliche Richtungen auseinander. Danach wollte er sich umdrehen und unter den ungläubigen Blicken des Budenbesitzers seinen Preis entgegen nehmen.

„Moment", hielt Tatsuki ihn zurück und mit einem Blick auf den Budenbesitzer meinte sie nachdenklich. „Er darf doch dreimal werfen, oder?"

Der Mann nickte.

„Und er bekommt bei jeder abgeräumten Pyramide einen Preis, oder?"

Erneutes Nicken.

Tatsuki sah Sado schief an. "Dann wirf nochmal. Ich will die da."

Kon folgte dem ausgestreckten Arm mit den Augen und verbarg das Gesicht dann lieber wieder zwischen Orihimes Brüsten. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht verdient. Außerdem war es da sowieso viel schöner…


	4. Mangas, Monter und Manieren

**Monster, Mangas und Manieren**

Der Hollow war nicht besonders groß, trotz allem näherte Ichigo sich ihm vorsichtig. Man konnte bei diesen Geschöpfen nicht unbedingt von der Größe auf ihre Stärke schließen. Dieses spezielle raupenartige Exemplar schien jedoch zu seiner geringen Größe auch noch ausgesprochen dumm zu sein. Es brüllte markerschütternd und schoss blitzschnell nach vorne. Allerdings stellte es sich dabei so dumm an, dass die Kiefer der weißen Knochenmaske einen halben Meter neben Ichigo auf den Boden krachten. Der hatte sich zwar mit einem hastigen Sprung in Sicherheit gebracht, aber irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ihn auch nicht erwischt hätte, wenn er sich nicht bewegt hätte.

Wie auch immer, jetzt war es Zeit, diesem Monstrum zu zeigen, wo hier der Hammer hing. Ichigo packte seinen Soulcutter fester, nahm Anlauf und sprang auf den Rücken der Hollow-Raupe. Er überwand mit ein paar schnellen Schritten die Distanz bis zum Kopf und setzte zu einem gewaltigen Hieb an, um das Vieh endlich zu erledigen, da passierte es…

Der Hollow drehte sich mit einem Mal auf den Rücken, so dass Ichigo anstatt des relativ wehrlosen Hinterkopfes auf einmal ziemlich beeindruckende Beißzangen vor sich hatten, die gierig nach seinen Füßen schnappten. Wütend trat er danach, traf und setzte mit dem Soulcutter sofort den entscheidenden Schlag hinterher.

Noch bevor Ichigo den Boden erreichte, löste sich der Hollow in eine dunkle Wolke auf, deren Bestandteile sich in alle Winde zu verstreuen schienen.

„Tadaa!", grinste er und deutete eine Verbeugung in Richtung seiner weiblichen Begleitung an. Wenn das jetzt keine reife Leistung gewesen war, dann würde eine Woche lang freiwillig mit Kon tauschen; wenn der Idiot wieder auftauchte, verstand sich.

Aber Rukia sah nicht zufrieden aus. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein. Du hättest beinahe die Kontrolle über den Kampf verloren. Das ist gefährlich.", konstatierte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Ach ja?", fauchte er und steckte sein Schwert mit einem wütenden Schnauben wieder in die Scheide zurück. Sie war aber auch nie zufrieden. Immer meckerte sie nur rum. „Ich habe ihn doch erlöst, oder nicht?"

Ein undefinierbarer Blick traf ihn. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Einen Moment lang standen sie sich gegenüber. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas, doch er hätte schwören können, dass ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschte. Schließlich unterbrach Rukia den Blickkontakt und sah sich prüfend um.

"Wo ist die Seele, hinter der der Hollow her war?", fragte sie und schaute dabei nachdenklich auf ihr Handy.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antworte er und ging langsam zu ihr hinüber. "Ich habe niemanden gesehen, als wir hier ankamen."

„Das gefällt mir nicht.", murmelte Rukia und tippte auf der Tastatur herum. Irgendwann musste er sie mal fragen, _was_ das Ding wirklich alles konnte. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf, knurrte etwas und steckte das Gerät in die Tasche.

„Lass uns gehen. Es ist spät.", murmelte sie. „Du musst müde sein."

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind.", murrte er. „Du musst mir nicht sagen, wann ich ins Bett gehen soll." Doch dann fügte er sich und trottete gehorsam hinter ihr her in Richtung seines Hauses.

„Was meinst du, wo Kon ist?", fragte er um die Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete sie abwesend. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen um ihn machen müssen."

„Ich mache mir auch keine Sorgen um den Schwachkopf.", grummelte Ichigo böse. „Ich habe nur so das Gefühl, dass er sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat, die ich dann mal wieder auslöffeln kann."

Als Antwort erhielt er jedoch nur ein hintergründiges Lächeln.

'Na meinetwegen', dachte er finster. 'Lach du nur. Aber wenn ich den Kerl erwische, kann er sich auf eine neue Nacht im Freien gefasst machen.' Ein Blick nach oben ließ Ichigo grinsen. Es sah mal wieder nach Regen aus.

Als sie nach hause kamen, brannte bereits Licht im unteren Stockwerk. So half er erst Rukia durch das immer noch offen stehende Fenster seines Fensters nach drinnen und kletterte dann selbst hinterher. Sein Körper lag immer noch da, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten. Das würde jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder schmerzhaft werden, denn er behielt nicht nur die Wunden zurück, die er als Shinigami erhalten hatte. Wenn sein Körper Verletzungen erhielt, wenn er nicht darin war, konnte er sich damit ebenfalls noch herumplagen. Diesmal sah es nach einer dicken Beule am Hinterkopf aus. Aber wenigstens hatte noch niemand…

„Ichigo-nii-san!", ertönte Yuzus Stimme von draußen. „Ichigo, kommst du zum Abendessen? Papa sagt, wenn du nicht sofort unten bist, kommt er dich holen."

„Alles nur das nicht.", stöhnte Ichigo mit einem Seitenblick auf Rukia und beeilte sich in seinen Körper zurückzuschlüpfen.

Kurz darauf saß er am Boden und rieb sich den schmerzenden Schädel. „Kon kann was erleben, wenn er wieder da ist.", knurrte er und stapfte an Rukia vorbei durch die Tür in Richtung Treppe. Kurz davor drehte er sich noch einmal um. Er konnte Rukias Silhouette durch die Tür noch deutlich erkennen. Eigentlich wollte er irgendetwas sagen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und trampelte die Treppe hinunter, damit sein Vater nicht doch noch auf komische Ideen kam.

Als er kurz darauf wieder die Treppe raufschlich, damit niemand bemerkte, dass er noch einiges vom Abendessen in sein Zimmer mitnahm, fand er Rukia mit der Nase in einem neuen Buch. Diesmal war es ein Manga; das Cover war ihm unbekannt. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Schreibtisch und schaute ihr unauffällig über die Schulter. Doch bevor er noch erkennen konnte, worum es ging, hatte sie das Buch schon sinken lassen und sah ihn wieder einmal komisch an. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zwischen dem Manga und ihm hin und her, dann zuckte ihr Mundwinkel leicht und sie schloss es, um mit dem Essen zu beginnen.

Das kam Ichigo irgendwie seltsam vor und er versuchte auf das Cover des Mangas zu schielen. _Gravitation_ hieß es. Das klang eigentlich ganz ordentlich.

„Was ist das den?", fragte er möglichst beiläufig. „Was wissenschaftliches?"

„Eher ein Einblick in die moderne Popkultur.", antwortete Rukia, nachdem sie sich umständlich den Mund abgewischt hatte." Ich habe es mir von Inoue-san ausgeliehen. Du hattest Recht, das andere war wirklich nicht besonders. Honshou-San hat einen sehrschlechten Geschmack."

„Hon... Wie heißt die?", grübelte Ichigo und versuchte krampfhaft ein Gesicht mit diesem Namen zu verbinden. Seine Augenbrauen gingen eine konzentrierte Liäson in der Mitte seiner Stirn ein, während er sein begrenztes Personen-Gedächtnis durchforstete.

„Chizuru Honshou", informierte ihn Rukia und wendete sich inzwischen dem Nachtisch zu. „Sie ist auch in deiner Klasse und scheint Inoue-San _sehr_ zu mögen."

So langsam dämmerte Ichigo, von welchem Mädchen Rukia da sprach. Aber warum sollte sie Rukia so ein Buch über… über _so ein_ Thema geben, zumal sie sich selber sicherlich gar nicht dafür interessierte. Na war ja auch egal. Aber dass Orihime einen wissenschaftlichen Bericht über Popmusik lesen sollte, daran glaubte er eigentlich nicht so ganz. Neugierig griff er nach dem Heft und überflog einige Seiten.

Kurz darauf wanderte das Heft in einem hohen Bogen direkt in den Mülleimer in seinem Zimmer. Wutschnaubend baute er sich vor der völlig unschuldig dreinblickenden Rukia auf. „Ab jetzt liest du nichts mehr, das ich nicht vorher geprüft und für gut befunden habe."

Rukia lächelte und wies dann auf einen Schrank in der Ecke seines Zimmers, den er ihr bei Strafe verboten hatte. „Heißt das, ich darf endlich mal in diese Naruto-Sachen reingucken?"

„Nein!", keuchte er entsetzt.

„Warum nicht?", bohrte sie weiter nach. „Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig damit."

„Weil du die abartige Tendenz hast, diese Sachen nachzuahmen, die du liest. Das ist doch alles nicht echt.", knurrte er und warf sich wieder auf sein Bett.

„Ach nein?", fragte sie und warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Schrank.

„Nein!", schnaubte er und löschte demonstrativ das Licht. Je eher er dieses Thema beendete, desto besser für sie beide.

„Genauso wie diese Sachen in diesem Fernseher-Ding, das bei euch im Wohnzimmer steht?", ertönte ihre Stimme aus dem Dunkel.

Er stutzte und bereute die nächste Frage schon, bevor er sie eigentlich gestellt hatte. „Warst du da etwas dran?"

„Vielleicht…", erklang es aus Richtung des Kleiderschrankes

„RUKIA!", fuhr er auf und knipste das Licht wieder an.

Sie blieb stehen und verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du kleiner Despot. Ich lasse mir nicht von einem Rookie wie dir vorschreiben, wie ich mich zu benehmen habe. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nämlich Manieren."

„Die du wo genau versteckt hast?", fauchte Ichigo zurück. Doch Rukia tat so, als würde er aus reiner Luft bestehen, drehte sich um und verschwand im Schrank. Frustriert starrte er die geschlossene Schranktür an und ballte eine Faust. Warum nur musste sie auch immer so störrisch sein. Er versuchte doch nur…

Er führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, hämmerte den Schalter der Nachttischlampe in seine Fassung und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. 'Ich werde einfach nicht drüber nachdenken und morgen ist dann alles wie immer', verscheuchte er die letzten Überreste seiner Überlegungen. 'und Kon kann was erleben…'

-o0o-

„Ist es nicht toll?"; freute sich Orihime. „Jetzt haben wir alle was zum Tragen. Ich den Löwen, Yasutora-kun mich und Tatsuki-chan ihre Puppe."

Glücklich blickte sie von Sados Arm hinunter zu ihrer Freundin, die diese Bemerkung jedoch mit einem merkwürdigen Blick erwiderte. Dabei versuchte sie verzweifelt, das ständige Geplapper der ergatterten Puppe zu unterbrechen, die bereits seit zehn Minuten immer wieder „Ich bin Sailormoon und ihm Namen des Mondes…" in beeindruckender Lautstärke vor sich hin schmetterte. Orihime wünschte sich, dass sie selber beim Anfeuern der Schul-Mannschaft auch so laut hätte rufen können.

„Ach verdammt, ich und meine Ideen", fluchte Tatsuki jetzt und sah aus, als würde sie die Puppe am liebsten wieder wegwerfen.

„Aber Tatsuki-chan, du wolltest die Puppe doch, jetzt musst du auch eine gute Puppenmutter für sie sein.", wies Orihime sie an und setzte dabei ein strenges Gesicht auf. „Du musst mit ihr reden und …"

„Den Teufel werde ich tun.", unterbrach Tatsuki sie ruppig. „Die Puppe ist nicht für mich, aber wenn ich nicht gleich rausfinde, wo ich sie abstellen kann, wird sie das Haus der Kurosakis nicht lebend erreichen, das schwöre ich dir." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Problem zu und ließ Orihime mit ihren Gedanken alleine

Orihime überließ ihre Freundin wieder ihren Bemühungen und überlegte. Also hatte Tatsuki-chan diese Puppe für Kurosaki-kun besorgt. Das war wirklich sehr nett von ihr. Er sollte sich wirklich mehr amüsieren. Andererseits schien er im Moment sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, sich von Kuchiki-san in der Gegend herumscheuchen zu lassen. Orihime fragte sich…

„Sag mal, Tatsuki-chan, warum lässt sich Kurosaki-kun eigentlich so von Kuchiki-san in der Gegend rumscheuchen? Ob sie wohl gewettet haben, wer ernster schauen kann und sie hat gewonnen? Ich meine, Kurosaki-kun ist eigentlich unschlagbar darin, aber manchmal sieht Kuchiki-san auch ziemlich furchterregend aus. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie so in ihr Handy schaut. Wahrscheinlich kann sie diese Spiele da drin auch nicht. Ich habe mal das mit dieser Schlange und den Blättern ausprobiert, aber irgendwie…

„Orihime!", erschallte es einen halben Meter unter ihr.

Erstaunt sah Orihime Tatsuki an. Die seufzte jetzt und sah fast ebenso ernst aus, wie die beiden anderen. Ob sie wohl krank war? „Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte Orihime besorgt.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung.", stöhnte ihre Freundin und wedelte ungeduldig mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum. „Mach nur weiter mit deinen Verschwörungs-Theorien. Ich höre zu."

Orihime legte nachdenklich den Zeigefinger an die Nase und die Stirn in Falten. „Verschwörung?" Meinst du, Kuchiki-san könnte vielleicht eine Geheim-Agentin sein? Dann ist Kurosaki-kun vielleicht ihre Geisel. Oder sie ist die jüngste Ärztin in Japan. Dann wäre sie vielleicht die Chefin von seinem Vater oder… warum lachst du?"

Tatsuki sah entnervt zu Orihime hinauf. „Ich lache bestimmt nicht. Ich kämpfe immer noch mit Sailormoon."

„Oh", machte Orihime nur und wandte sich dann an ihren Träger, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte. „Dann lachst du, Sado-kun?"

„Nein.", brummte der und setzte geduldig seinen Weg fort.

„Aber irgendjemand lacht hier. Ich höre das ganz deutlich.", erwiderte Orihime trotzig.

Tatsuki schnaufte verächtlich. „Ja genau, und wahrscheinlich ist es die Puppe. Zuzutrauen wäre es diesem heimtückischen Spielzeug.", murmelte sie und bohrte weiter in Sailormoons Innereien herum.

Orihime dachte eine Weile über diese Idee nach, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Stofflöwen, der immer noch an ihre Brust gekuschelt lag. Irgendwie war dieses Kerlchen viel anschmiegsamer als ihr Enraku zu hause. Merkwürdig. Sie zupfte das Stofftier von ihrer Brust und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Also hast du gelacht, du kleiner Schelm.", stellte sie triumphierend fest. „Ich wusste doch gleich, dass du was Besonderes bist. Du erinnerst mich ein bisschen an Kurosaki-kun, weißt du das? Du hast dieselbe Frisur. Vielleicht sollte ich dich Ichigo nennen."

Komisch, wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte sie schwören können, dass der kleine Löwe sich gerade geschüttelt hatte. Aber so dumm war Orihime nun auch wieder nicht. Sie wusste schließlich, dass Stofftiere nicht wirklich sprachen und sich bewegten. Obwohl…

„Tatsuki-chan, der Löwe hat gerade gezwinkert."

„Was?", entgeistert sah Tatsuki zu Orihime hinauf. Die blickte immer noch das Stofftier an und dachte scharf nach.

Dann hielt sie es Sado direkt unter die Nase. „Du hast es doch auch gesehen, oder? Er hat mir zugeblinzelt. Wahrscheinlich, weil er findet, das Ichigo ein schöner Name für ihn ist. Vielleicht mag er auch Erdbeeren…"

„Ichigos Name hat überhaupt gar nichts mit Erdbeeren zu tun, das weißt du genau.", erinnerte Tatsuki sie. „Weißt du noch, wie Keigo ihn mal darauf angesprochen hat."

„Das war auch nicht sehr höflich von ihm.", leistete Sado einen seiner seltenen Gesprächsbeiträge.

„Da hast du Recht.", stimmte Orihime ihm zu. „Kurosaki-kun ist wirklich ein feiner Kerl, wenn er nur nicht immer so böse gucken würde."

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Straßeschild und sie klopfte Sado vorsichtig auf die Schulter. „Wir sind da, in dieser Straße wohne ich."

Er nickte und setzte sie sanft auf den Boden. Orihime machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. „Ich bedanke mich für den freundlichen Transport."

Er nickte kurz „Es war mir eine Ehre.", murmelte er und blieb aber trotz der abgeschlossenen Verabschiedung stehen. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus. „Ich möchte bitte meinen Löwen zurück haben."

Ein wenig enttäuscht betrachtete Orihime den süßen Kerl. Sie hätte ihn wirklich gerne behalten, er war wirklich _sehr_ anschmiegsam und seine Augen glitzerten so. Fast so, als wäre er lebendig. Aber Sado hatte ihn schließlich gewonnen und daher war es natürlich eigentlich seiner.

„Hai, bitte schön.", lächelte sie und überreichte ihren Schatz an Sado. „Vielleicht komme ich ihn mal besuchen, wenn ich darf."

Ein Laut war zu hören. Orihime sah sich um, war hier irgendwo ein kleines Kätzchen in Not? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Kleine Kätzchen gehörten jetzt ins Bett, ebenso wie kleine Orihimes.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Yasutora-kun und Tatsuki-chan. Bis morgen in der Schule. Ich freue mich schon…"

Worauf sich Orihime freute, hatte sie leider im nächsten Moment total vergessen, als ein schrecklicher Laut die Nacht erfüllte. Erschrocken sah sie sich nach dem beiden anderen um und die hatten das Gebrüll offensichtlich auch gehört. Sie sahen genauso erschrocken aus wie Orihime.

„Was war das?", fragte Tatsuki noch.

Da hörten sie eine Stimme schreien: „DAS IST EIN HOLLOW! LAUFT!"


	5. Ein Hollow kommt selten allein

**Ein Hollow kommt selten allein**

Ein leises Geräusch unterbrach die Stille, die bereits kurze Zeit nach Verlöschen des Lichtes von dem Zimmer Besitz ergriffen hatte. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und eine Gestalt trat an das Bett. Kurz schwebe ihre Hand noch über dem Schlafenden, doch dann fuhr sie wie die Faust eines wütenden Rachgottes auf ihn nieder.

„Aaaaah!", schrie Ichigo sich buchstäblich die Seele aus dem Leib und fuhr wütend zu Rukia herum. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich wecken sollst, bevor du das machst? Ich sterbe jedes Mal fast vor Schreck."

„Wohl kaum.", gab sie zurück und streifte den Handschuh ab, mit dessen Hilfe sie Ichigo so eben aus seinem Körper gezogen hatte. Dieser lag nun immer noch in Ichigos normaler Schlafhaltung –flach ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken- auf dem Bett. Es sah fast aus, als hätte man einen Toten aufgebahrt. Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf um diese Vision zu vertreiben.

„Was ist los?", fragte er etwas weniger ärgerlich.

„Ein Auftrag.", gab Rukia knapp zur Antwort. „Warum sonst sollte ich dich mitten in der Nacht wecken."

Einen ganz kurzen Augenblick schwiegen sie sich an, dann drehte sich Ichigo zum Fenster. „Wohin?", fragte er knapp und wartete auf das vertraute Gewicht von Rukia auf seinem Rücken- wie immer, wenn sie ihn bei seinen nächtlichen Einsätzen begleitete. Tagsüber war das zu gefährlich, aber nachts konnten sie sich so sehr viel schneller über die Dächer der Häuser fortbewegen ohne aufzufallen. Doch sie kam nicht.

Verwirrte drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sie stand immer noch in der Mitte des Zimmers und sah konzentriert auf das Display des Handys. Dann tippte sie einige Zahlen ein und verzog das Gesicht zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse. „Es sind mehrere.", verkündete sie schließlich. „Und es wird keine Hilfe kommen. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

„Na worauf warten wir dann noch?", grinste er zurück. „Lass uns ein paar Hollows in den Arsch treten."

Ein mikroskopisch kleines Lächeln antwortete ihm. „Du hast Recht. Gehen wir.", antwortete Rukia und sie machten sich zu dem Standort des Hollows auf, der ihnen am nächsten war.

**-o0o-**

An einer anderen Stelle der Stadt hatte Kon mit ganz andern Problemen zu kämpfen.

„Lass mich endlich los, du klotzköpfiger Riese und nimm deine Finger aus meinem Auge.", schimpfte er, während er erfolglos versuchte, mit seinen kleinen Pfoten an Sados Gesicht zu kommen. Der drehte ihn von rechts nach links und wieder zurück und brummte unwillig.

„Und ich sage euch", mischte sie Tatsuki aus dem Hintergrund ein, „das ist auch so ein Spielzeug mit Sprachchip. Die werden auch immer gerissener. Wahrscheinlich hat das auch keinen Abschalter." Wütend schüttelte sie die Puppe, die daraufhin wieder einmal den altbekannten „_Ich bin Sailormoon..._"-Spruch zum Besten gab.

„Ich weiß nicht.", überlegte Orihime und nahm Sado den kleinen Stofflöwen aus der Hand. „Irgendwie fühlt es sich anders an..."

Kon überlegte nicht lange und änderte seine Taktik. „Inoue-san", beschwor er seine jetzige Trägerin. „Du wirst mir doch glauben. Ihr seid in Gefahr. Lauft weg, ich werde versuchen den Hollow aufzuhalten." Leiser fügte er hinzu „Oder zusehen, dass dieser nichtsnutzige Shinigami endlich mal aus dem Bett kommt. Verdammter Ichigo."

Orihime sah ihn ernst an. „Und was bitte ist ein Hollow?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Oh bitte", stöhnte Tatsuki hinter ihr. „Du wirst doch wohl jetzt nicht wirklich mit diesem…"

Ein markerschütterndes Gebrüll unterbrach ihre Beschwerde. Sado und Orihime fuhren beide zusammen und sahen sich verwirrt um, während Tatsuki nur ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln zu entlocken war. Dieses Mädchen konnte den Hollow anscheinend wirklich nicht hören oder sie weigerte sich einfach, zu erkennen was hier passierte, weil es einfach nicht in ihr Weltbild passte. Ichigos Schwester Karin war da ähnlich, erinnerte Kon sich flüchtig.

Egal was es war, er musste die drei von hier wegbringen. Denn selbst wenn dieser große Idiot stark war wie ein Ochse, er war offensichtlich ebenfalls nicht in der Lage einen Hollow zu _sehen_, und so, wie Kon ihn einschätze, wäre er so wahrscheinlich wenig nützlich. Flehentlich sah er zu Orihime auf, die ihn inzwischen auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und ihn immer noch neugierig musterte.

„Lass mich hier und flieht, meine Prinzessin.", flüsterte er mit Tränen in den kleinen Knopfaugen. „Ich werde kämpfen bis zum letzten, um Euch zu retten. Ich würde mein Leben für Euch opfern, mein Herzblut..."

„Wie rührend", durchschnitt eine kalte Stimme die Nacht. „Sogar regelrecht beeindruckend für jemanden, dessen Blut aus Baumwolle besteht. Ich verneige mich vor so viel Ehrenmut."

Kon fuhr herum. Der Hollow war am anderen Ende der Straße erschienen. Sein schlanker, schlangenartiger Leib in einem giftigen Grün endete in einem mit tausenden von Stacheln besetzten, knöchernen Drachenkopf, der ihn mit unheimlich glühenden, roten Augen anstarrte. Der Hollow öffnete das Maul und ließ erneut ein Brüllen erschallen, das die Fensterscheiben der umliegenden Häuser zum Erzittern brachte. Schrittweise aber unaufhaltsam schob er den geschmeidigen Leib in die Realität und schnaubte angriffslustig. Die Klauen seiner vier Gliedmaßen gruben tiefe Furchen in den Asphalt und eine Straßenlaterne fiel einem ersten Schlag des mächtigen Schwanzes zum Opfer.

Mit allem Heldenmut, der ihm zur Verfügung stand, stürzte Kon nach vorne und baute sich drohend vor dem Drachen-Hollow auf. „Du wirst diesen Menschen nichts tun, hast du mich verstanden, du… du…"

„Hat es der kleinen Mod-Soul die Sprache verschlagen?", ertönte wieder die eisige Stimme des Hollows. „Du hast noch nicht häufig gegen einen von uns gekämpft, nicht wahr?"

Kons Augen wurden groß vor Erstaunen. Warum wusste dieser Hollow, dass er eine modifizierte Seele war. Und warum bewegte sich sein Maul nicht, wenn er sprach? War er etwas Gedankenleser? Konnten Hollows so etwas überhaupt?

Ein unmenschliches Kichern ließ Kons Nackenfell in alle Richtungen abstehen. „Da staunst du, nicht wahr?" frage die Stimme wieder. „Wir Hollows sind nicht ganz so dumm, wie diese Shinigami immer alle Leute glauben machen wollen. Sie unterschätzen uns nur zu leicht und das ist es, was sie immer wieder das Leben kostet."

Der weiße Drachenkopf schwebte nun fast über Kon und er meinte förmlich die Bosheit dieser seelenlosen Augen wie einen eisigen Hauch am ganzen Körper spüren zu können. Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt zurück, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und lag einen Augenblick lang hilflos auf dem Rücken. Dann aber rappelte er sich so schnell es ging wieder hoch, als die höhnische Stimme mit einem Mal hinter ihm erklang.

„Aber manchmal kommt da auch davon, dass sie einfach nur in die falsche Richtung schauen.", flüsterte sie ihm direkt ins Ohr und Kon folgte dem einzigen Impuls, der jetzt noch sein Denken beherrschte: Er rannte los.

**-o0o-**

„Verdammtes Vieh, stirb endlich!", brüllte Ichigo und rammte dem Hollow den Soulcutter mitten zwischen die Augen. Erschöpft wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und stützte sich schwer auf die wuchtige Waffe. Sein Blick suchte Rukia und fand sie schließlich unter ein paar Bäumen in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Sie schaute immer noch konzentriert in ihr Handy und runzelte die Stirn.

„Hey", rief er zu ihr hinüber. „Der wievielte war das jetzt?"

„Der dritte." gab sie zur Auskunft. „Aber ich habe schon wieder einen neuen auf der Anzeige."

„Was ist heute?", schimpfte Ichigo, während er sein Schwert lustlos hinter sich herschleifte. „Hat irgendjemand den internationalen Tag des Hollows ausgerufen? Vor allem, weil die Viecher heute ein dermaßenen Zirkus machen. Den hier musste ich eine halbe Ewigkeit durch diesen gottverlassenen Park hetzen, bis ich ihm endlich nahe genug gekommen bin. Wenn der nächste auch so ist, kann er die Seele hinter der er her ist meinetwegen auffressen. Ich brauche auch meinen Schlaf."

Ein mahnender Blick von Rukia brachte ihn wieder zur Raison. Er murmelte ärgerlich einige Verwünschungen vor sich hin, während er zu ihr hinüber stapfte. Natürlich würde er diese Hollows jagen, aber die spielten heute Nacht ein wirklich eigenartiges Spiel. Ebenso wie bei dem letzten war anscheinend überhaupt keine Seele in diesem Park war, die es sich zu fressen lohnte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich auch versteckt.

Anscheinend hatte Rukia ähnliche Gedanken. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um. „Hast du eigentlich eine Seele entdecken können?"

„Nein.", brummte er und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Boden nieder. Der letzte Hollow hatte die Form einer Gottesanbeterin gehabt und ihn mit einer seiner Fangscheren am Arm erwischt. Wortlos reichte Rukia ihm eine Art Mullbinde, die er sich um den blutenden Arm wand. Als der Verband festsaß, lehnte er sich kurz gegen den Baum hinter ihm und schloss die Augen. „Hältst du es für möglich, dass sie mit uns Katz und Maus spielen?", fragte er in einem möglichst beiläufigen Ton. Rukia sprach ungern über die Sachen, die eigentlich nur die Shinigami etwas angingen. Als hätte er jemanden gehabt, dem er von dieser ganzen verrückten Geschichte hätte erzählen können… oder wollen.

Rukias Antwort war niederschmetternd wage. „Ich weiß es nicht. Normalerweise hätte ich gesagt, dass das unmöglich ist. Hollows planen ihre Aktivitäten nicht. Das war noch nie so. Alle Shinigami lernen es von Anfang an, dass Hollows gefährliche aber geistarme Kreaturen sind, die von ihrer elenden Existenz erlöst werden müssen. Aber jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll."

Sie sah Ichigo ernst an und hob hielt ihm auffordernd das piepsende Handy entgegen. „Aber wie immer es auch ist, wir werden uns wohl darum kümmern müssen. Wie es aussieht: Keine Verstärkung."

Ichigo stöhnte, stand aber trotzdem auf und lief gehorsam hinter Rukia her, die sich bereits auf den Weg zum Ausgang gemacht hatte. „Und wie viele sind es noch?"

„Nochmal drei oder vier.", rief sie im Laufen über die Schulter zurück. „Ich bin mir auch da nicht ganz sicher. Das eine Signal schwankt ziemlich."

Ichigo seufzte innerlich und beschloss anhand der offensichtlich noch länger werdenden Nacht die erste Sunde am nächsten Tag zu schwänzen.

**-o0o-**

Orihime sah entsetzt zu, wie der kleine Stofflöwe, der offensichtlich doch noch mehr war, als sein Äußeres vermuten ließ, auf der Straße hin und her sauste und dabei die ganze Zeit wie am Spieß brüllte. Hinter ihm explodierte immer wieder die Straße und große Stücke ihres Belags spritzen in alle Richtungen davon. Es sah fast so aus, als würde dem kleinen Kerl jemand oder etwas folgen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie so etwas schon einmal erlebt hatte. Und konnte sie dort nicht verschwommene Umrisse erkennen? Aber was _war_ das?

„Tatsuki, Sado, seht ich auch, was ich sehe?", fragte Orihime nachdenklich. Sie war sich manchmal nicht sicher, ob das, was sie sah auch Wirklichkeit war. Doch als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah, wusste sie, dass zumindestens ein Teil davon wahr sein musste.

Tatsuki schien sich als Erste wieder zu fangen. „Ich denke, das werden irgendwelche undichten Leitungen sein.", meinte sie zögernd, als müsse sie sich selbst von der Wahrheit dieser Aussage überzeugen. "Wenn wir nicht warten wollen, bis uns alles um die Ohren fliegt sollten wir vielleicht…" während sie das sagte, war sie einige Schritte auf Orihime zugegangen. Jetzt jedoch blieb sie abrupt stehen und ein ungläubiger Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht und sie ging keuchend in die Knie. Es sah aus, als hätte sie ein heftiger Schlag direkt in den Magen getroffen.

In Sado kam mit einem Mal Bewegung. Er stürzte auf Tatsuki zu und schwang seine Faust in einem weit ausholenden Schlag über dem am Boden liegenden Mädchen durch die Luft. Wenn Orihime nicht ebenfalls den wagen Umriss neben ihrer Freundin gesehen hätte, hätte sie dieses Verhalten wahrscheinlich sehr merkwürdig gefunden. So jedoch konnte sie halbwegs erkennen, wie Sados unsichtbarere Gegner den Schlag abfing und den großen Jungen mit solcher Kraft von sich wegstieß, dass dieser sich zweimal überschlug, mit dem Kopf gegen eine Gartenmauer prallte und erst einmal reglos liegen blieb.

Orihime wich langsam vor der schemenhaften Kreatur zurück. Diese folgte ihr langsam und wie ein Raunen des Windes drangen leise Worte zu ihr vor. Es klang, als würde jemand in einem anderen, weit entfernten Raum zu ihr sprechen. Sie _hörte_ die Worte, aber ihr Sinn blieb ihnen verborgen. Unmissverständlich war jedoch die Drohung, die in ihnen lag. Was konnte das nur sein? Instinktiv tat sie das einzig Richtige und schloss die Augen. So wurde sie nicht mehr von den visuellen Eindrücken abgelenkt und konnte sich auf das konzentrieren, was ihr ihre restlichen Sinne meldeten

Die Kreatur stand etwa einen halben Meter vor ihr… und sie kam allmählich näher. Orihime machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts und fühlte die raue Oberfläche einer Mauer an ihrem Rücken. Etwas griff nach ihrem Hals und machte ihr das Atmen schwer. Als sie versuchte, es zu entfernen, fühlte sie etwas wie eine klauenbesetzte Hand, die sie jetzt von der Mauer weg in Richtung der Explosionen zog. Orihime spürte, wie ihr verletzter Knöchel erneut umknickte und schrie vor Schmerz auf.

Eine Ohrfeige traf sie so hart, dass ihr Kopf zur Seite geschleudert wurde und ihre Lippe aufplatzte. Orihime schmeckte warmes Blut in ihrem Mund.

„Sei still, Mensch!", zischte die Stimme mit einem Mal deutlich. „sonst gebe ich dir wirklich einen Grund zum Schreien."

Als Orihime die Augen öffnete erblickte sie ein bleiches Gesicht, das sie aus bedrohlich glühenden Augen anstarrte. Sie erinnerte sich jetzt, wo sie solche Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Onii-san…", flüsterte sie, als die Erinnerungen mit einem Mal wieder in ihrem Kopf zurückkehrten. Ihr Bruder… er hatte mit Kurosaki-kun gekämpft, nachdem er sich in so ein Monster verwandelt hatte; ein Monster, das _Hollow_ hieß.

„Ganz falsch", höhnte das Wesen. „Dein Bruder war schwach. Ich jedoch…" Ein grausames Lachen erklang, während der Hollow Orihime auf den zerstörten Teil der Straße zu schleifte.

Dort angekommen riss er Orihime brutal auf die Füße und rief: „Hey Mod-Soul, Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam mit der Spielerei aufhören. Ich denke, der Vorschlag, den wir dir zu machen haben, wird dich interessieren."

**-o0o-**

Kon hörte die Stimme rufen. Offensichtlich handelte es sich dabei um einen zweiten Hollow. Er hatte allerdings noch mit dem ersten seine liebe Not. Immer wieder wich er im letzten Moment den riesigen Tatzen aus und konnte so zumindestens verhindern, dass sein jetziger Körper in tausend Fetzen gerissen wurde. Wehren konnte er sich so allerdings nicht. Sein erster Versuch hatte dem Hollow nicht einmal ein Grunzen abgerungen. Stattdessen war eine seiner Krallen abgebrochen und der Hollow hatte ihm das eine Ohr fast abgerissen. Daraufhin hatte er sein Heil in der Flucht gesucht. Seine einzige Hoffnung war bis jetzt gewesen, dass die anderen sich gerettet hatten, während er den Hollow ablenkte. Doch offensichtlich war er genau in die Falle getappt, die ihm gestellt worden war.

Wütend auf sich selbst, wütend auf die Hollows und vor allem wütend auf Ichigo, der sich immer noch nicht hatte blicken lassen, stürmte er jetzt blindlings auf die Stelle zu, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Er konnte zwar wegen des umherschwirrenden Drecks nicht besonders viel sehen, aber er spürte inzwischen die Anwesenheit des zweiten Hollows vor sich. Warum war ihn das nicht gleich am Anfang aufgefallen?

Dann teilten sich die Staubwolken mit einem Mal und gaben den Blick auf den zweiten Hollow frei. Entsetzt prallte Kon zurück und vergaß völlig, dass er noch einen weiteren Gegner hinter sich hatte. Der Hollow vor ihm war klein, maximal etwas über zwei Meter, doch etwas unterschied ihn von allen, die Kon bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Sein Körper war nahezu vollständig menschlich, wenn man mal von diesen komischen Klauenpfoten absah. Und noch etwas differenzierte ihn deutlich von dem Hollow hinter Kon: Er trug Kleidung. Ein weiter, schwarzer Umhang umfloss seine Schultern und der restliche Körper steckte in einer kurzen, weiten Jacke und einer enganliegenden Hose von gleicher Farbe.

Kon wusste nicht, warum ihm ausgerechnet diese Tatsache ins Auge sprang, vor allem weil der Hollow hinter ihm in diesem Moment laut brüllte und offensichtlich zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholen wollte. Dann aber hob der Hollow vor Kon die Hand und die Attacke, die Kons Körper dieses Mal wahrscheinlich endgültig zerstört hätte, fuhr stattdessen lediglich auf die bereits völlig verwüstete Straße nieder. Kon schluckte, als er die messerscharfen Krallen der Drachenpfote zwei Zentimeter neben sich in den Boden gebohrt sah.

„Es ist genug.", sagte der Hollow vor Kon. „Ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich wieder brauche. Wir wollen doch keine unangenehmen Besuch auf uns aufmerksam machen." Dann machte er eine Geste mit der Hand und der Drachen-Hollow zog sich unwillig grollend zurück. Kurz darauf war er nicht mehr als eine gerade eben spürbare Bedrohung, die jedoch nur durch einen dünnen Vorhang von der wirklichen Welt getrennt war. Kon wusste instinktiv, dass er innerhalb von Sekunden wieder erscheinen würde, wenn sein „Herr" ihn rief.

Zitternd vor Wut und Enttäuschung sah Kon dem Hollow geradewegs in die finstere Fratze. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wünschte er sich Rukia und Ichigo würden endlich kommen und ihm helfen. Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Chance in diesem Körper etwas gegen den Hollow auszurichten.

Der Hollow ihm gegenüber machte eine einladende Geste. „Und nun zu uns…", grinste er und Kon ahnte, dass das, was jetzt kam, ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen würde.


	6. Mit Leib und Seele

**Mit Leib und Seele **

Langsam setzte Kon einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er sah, dass Orihime verletzt war; die beiden anderen schienen sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr zu befinden, solange sie dem Hollow nicht in die Quere kamen. Soweit, so gut. Doch was wollte der Hollow von Kon?

„Lass sie los!", verlangte Kon und deutete mit ausgestreckter Pfote auf Orihime. „Dann können wir reden."

Der Hollow grinste breit, wobei er eine Reihe spitzer und ganz offensichtlich scharfer Zähne enthüllte. „Ist unsere Mod-Soul also doch ein kleiner Held, ja?"

Kon versuchte so gut er konnte sein Zittern zu unterdrücken., Verdammt, er war ein Kämpfer und wenn er den drei anderen nicht half, würde der Hollow wahrscheinlich nicht viel von ihnen übrig lassen.

"Zunächst einmal", erklärte Kon möglichst ruhig, „ist mein Name nicht Mod-Soul, sondern _Kon_. Das ist die Kurzform von Kaizou Konpaku, wen du weißt, was das heißt."

„Sicher!", spottete der Hollow. „Doch egal in welcher Sprach ich dich _modifizierte Seele_ nenne, es wird doch immer deinen Status kennzeichnen. Nebenbei hätte ich an deiner Stelle mich ja eher für _Kai_ entschieden."

„Das war nicht meine Entscheidung.", begehrte Kon auf. „Ich.. ich…"

„Ja?", fragte der Hollow lauernd. „Du hast dir noch nicht einmal deinen Namen aussuchen können? Das ist wirklich erbärmlich, wenn du mich fragst."

„Was weißt du denn schon?", maulte Kon und kickte einen unsichtbaren Stein mit dem Fuß ins Nirgendwo. Dann wurde er sich bewusst, mit _wem_er hier eigentlich sprach.

„Aber jetzt gib endlich Inoue-san frei!", beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen. „Und verzieh dich dahin, wo du hergekommen bist."

„Was für große Worte…", feixte der Hollow weiter. „Was war deine Modifizierung? Intelligenz kann es nicht gewesen sein, denn sonst hättest du vielleicht bemerkt, dass du im Moment nicht in der Position bist, Forderungen zu stellen. Aber so wie du gerannt, bist, sind es wahrscheinlich deine Beine, stimmt´s? "

Kon ging diesmal nicht auf die Provokation ein, sondern überlegte stattdessen fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte. Allerdings wollte ihm absolut nichts einfallen, was er hätte gegen den Hollow unternehmen können. Das Einzige, was er tun konnte, war Zeit schinden und hoffen, dass wenigstens _irgendein_Shinigami in der nächsten Zeit mal die Liebenswürdigkeit hätte vorbeizukommen.

„Was willst du also?", fragte er daher und versuchte sich dabei unauffällig näher an den Hollow heranzuschieben.

Der regierte mit einer warnenden Handbewegung und wies in der gleichen Bewegung auf Orihime, die anscheinend für einen kurzen Augenblick das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. „Ich würde mir das an deiner Stelle überlegen, _Kon_. Aber du hast Recht, wir haben genug Small Talk betrieben. Kommen wir zu unserem Vorschlag. Ich bin an dir und deinen speziellen Fähigkeiten interessiert. Oder sagen wir mal, an denen, die du als Mod-Soul innehast."

„Was?", fragte Kon verwirrt. „Was sollen das für Fähigkeiten sein? Du hast doch eben noch behauptet…"

„Bah, du redest entschieden zuviel.", unterbrach der Hollow ihn und für einen kurzen Moment schien seine Form zu flackern. „Wir sind es leid immer nur die Brocken zu vertilgen, die wir den Shinigami abtrotzen können. Mit deiner Hilfe, könnten wir unsere Ausbeute wesentlich erhöhen. Es lohnt sich für uns nicht, die normalen Sterblichen zu töten, weil sie durch die Verbindung, die sie an ihrem Körper festhält viel zu viel der kostbaren Energie verlieren, die wir so dringend benötigen. Je unnatürlicher ihr Tod ist, desto mehr Energie verwenden sie darauf, die Kette zu ihrem Körper zu schmieden. Völlig unverdaubar, diese Seelenkette… Das Risiko für die lächerlich kleine Beute, die nach ihrer Entfernung noch übrigbleibt, von einem Shinigami getötet zu werden ist also viel zu groß. Doch wenn du uns helfen würdest…"

Der Hollow ließ seine Worte in der Nachtluft verklingen und sah Kon herausfordernd an. Der überlegte und versuchte möglichst so auszusehen, als hätte er verstanden, was der Hollow wollte. Die Hollows fraßen also keine schwachen Seelen, weil diese ihre Energie in ihrer Seelenkette verloren. Aber der einzige Weg, das zu verhindern, wäre, die Seelen mit Gikongan aus ihrem Körper… Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag und es lief ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. Der Hollow wollte, dass _er_, Kon, die Seelen aus ihren Körpern holte, damit die Hollows sie fressen konnten. Vor Schreck taumelte er einige Schritte zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich. Wie konnte er nur? Dieses…

„Du.. du… du _Vieh_!", stieß Kon hervor und legte alle Abscheu die ihm zur Verfügung stand in dieses eine Wort. „Ich würde niemals einem Menschen etwas zuleide tun. Ich…"

„Aber ist es nicht das, wofür wir geschaffen wurden?", warf der Hollow ein. „Wir wurden gemacht, um menschliche Körper zu besetzen. Zu dumm, dass die Shinigami nicht daran gedacht haben, uns mal zu fragen, wie wir das finden."

Kon starrte den Hollow nur an. Dessen Gestalt schien nun immer mehr zu flackern und die Ausstrahlung seiner Aura wurde langsam stärker. Offensichtlich war er nicht in der Lage seine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn er wütend wurde. Wenn es Kon gelingen würde, den Hollow noch weiter zu reizen, würde vielleicht _endlich _mal jemand kommen, um ihm zu helfen. Aber es gab da noch etwas, dass er nicht verstand.

„Warum redest du von _uns?_", wollte Kon wissen. „Ich sehe keine großen Parallelen zwischen mir und dir."

„Ach nein?", geackerte der Hollow. „Armer, unerfahrener, kleiner Kon. Was meinst du denn, was mit den Mod-Souls passiert ist, die im Kampf gegen einen Hollow verloren haben? Meinst du nicht, dass auch die zur _Beute_ geworden sind? Aber die Shinigamis haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass eine Verbindung aus einem Hollow und einer modifizierten Seele ein so großes Risiko sein könnte. Anders als andere Hollows können wir uns unauffällig in der Welt der Menschen bewegen ohne aufzufallen. Solange wir unsere Kräfte nicht einsetzen sind wir quasi unsichtbar. Sobald sie das entdeckten, wurde das Programm sofort eingestellt- wahrscheinlich unter irgendeinem wahnsinnig moralischen Vorwand. Und dann wurde die Jagd auf uns eröffnet. Schnell hatten sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, uns trotz unserer Tarnung ausfindig zu machen und so wurden wir einer nach dem anderen _erlöst_. Ich bin einer der letzten, die noch übrig sind."

Kon konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Sollte das tatsächlich der Grund gewesen sein, warum er und seine Kameraden vernichtete werden sollten. Weil sie eine Gefahr für die Menschen darstellten? Er hatte sich nie große Gedanken darüber gemacht, _warum_ sie ihn hatten liquidieren wollen.

Der Hollow knurrte unwillig. „Hah, ich scheiß auf deren Erlösung. Ich bin jetzt stark. Ich bin nicht von irgendeinem dummen Shinigami abhängig, der mir sagt, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Arrogante, selbsternannte Götter, die sie sind. Sie sehen sich selbst als Beschützer und sehen gleichzeitig auf die herab, die sie beschützen. In mir jedoch lebt eine Seele weiter und wird für immer und ewig ein Teil von mir sein."

Ein irres Lachen schüttelte den Hollow und für einen Moment schien seine Tarnung ganz in sich zusammenzufallen. Kon konnte zwischen den spitzen Zähnen eine schwarze, gespaltene Zunge erkennen und der schwarze Mantel schien einen Moment lang eher einem Schwanz zu gleichen als einem menschlichen Kleidungsstück.

Doch Kon konnte noch etwas sehen. Im Rücken des Hollows hatten sich Tasuki und Sado inzwischen hochgerappelt und sahen unschlüssig zwischen Orihime und Kon hin und her. Wenn sie sich jetzt auf den Hollow zubewegten, würde der sie wahrscheinlich diesmal nicht verschonen. Andererseits hatte der Hollow ihm unabsichtlich verraten, dass er nicht kämpfen konnte, ohne von den Shinigami entdeckt zu werden. Alles, was Kon also zu tun hatte, war, den Hollow so lange zu reizen, bis er angriff.

„Weißt du", meinte er in einem möglichst gelangweilten Ton. „Ich glaube, du bist gar nicht so toll, wie du tust. Ich meine, schließlich hast du dir die Schwächste von allen ausgesucht, um dich an ihr zu vergreifen. Warum nimmst du nicht jemanden, der es mit dir aufnehmen kann."

„Ach, meinst du?", grinste der Hollow. „Nun ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Anscheinend habe ich dich falsch eingeschätzt. Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst klüger. Nun ja, was will man von einem Under-Pod schon erwarten. Wenn du also weiter der Speichellecker dieser verdammten Shinigamis bleiben willst, bringen wir es hinter uns."

Damit hob der Hollow die wimmernde Orihime hoch, so dass diese jetzt ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden in der Luft baumelte. Er holte mit seiner freien Hand aus und diese verwandelte sich in eine Klaue mit langen, scharfen Krallen. Der Hollow stieß ein triumphierendes Brüllen aus und ließ seine schreckliche Pranke vorschnellen, um Orihime damit die Kehle aufzuschlitzen.

Kon überlegte nicht lange. Er nahm die Beine in die Hand und sprang direkt auf den Hollow zu, um so Orihime vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Dummerweise hatten Sado und Tatsuki ebenfalls ausgerechnet diesen Moment ausgesucht, um ebenfalls auf Orihime zuzulaufen, um sie aus der unsichtbaren Gefahr zu befreien.

Kon sah den Zusammenstoß kommen und kniff vor Schreck einfach die Augen fest zu. Er fühlte, wie er auf einem weichen Körper landete und krallte sich instinktiv fest. Dann bohrten sich die messerscharfen Krallen des Hollows in seinen Rücken. Kon spürte, wie sie seinen Körper auseinanderfetzten und der Schmerz ließ ihn laut aufschreien. Die Klauen bohrten sich tiefer in ihn hinein, trafen auf die kleine Schutzhülle im Inneren seines Kopfes und Kon wurde in Sekundenbruchteilen in sie hineingezogen. Die Pille wurde aus dem offenen Mund des Plüschkörpers gestoßen und flog einen winzigen Moment lang durch die Luft.

Dann landete Kon auf einem warmen, feuchten Untergrund und sein letzter Gedanke war lediglich: „Nicht schlucken. Alles nur das nicht …"

**-o0o-**

Das helle Piepsen ließ Ichigo und Rukia gleichermaßen alarmiert auf Rukias Handy starren. Eigentlich hatten die beiden eben den Weg nach hause antreten wollen, doch jetzt war daran nicht mehr zu denken.

Ichigo warf Rukia einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wenn der sich jetzt nicht bald mal entscheidet, werde ich noch wahnsinnig. Das ist doch wieder der von vorhin, oder?"

Rukia nickte. „Das gefällt mir nicht. Sei vorsichtig, wenn wir uns diesem Hollow nähern. Womöglich hat er doch noch ein paar Dinge in petto, mit denen wir nicht rechnen."

Ichigo grinste, „Bin ich nicht immer vorsichtig?"

„Nein.", gab Rukia trocken zurück. Du bist alles andere als vorsichtig. Aber wenigstens bist du effektiv." Damit drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem – hoffentlich letzten - Einsatz in dieser Nacht.

Während sie liefen hallten ihre Worte in seinem Kopf wieder. _Du bist alles andere als vorsichtig._ Aber war es nicht das Wichtigste, dass er die Hollows vernichtete? War es nicht seine Aufgabe? War es nicht genau das, was sie von Anfang an von ihm gewollt hatte? Dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllte?

Er hatte ihr einmal vorgeworfen, dass sich bei ihr alles nur um die Hollows drehen würde. Doch inzwischen hatte er verstanden, dass dahinter noch etwas anderes sein musste. Ebenso wie er, hatte auch sie einen Grund, diese Kreaturen zu verfolgen. Er wusste nicht, was es war, und er würde sie auch nicht danach fragen. Aber so oder so, sie bildeten ein gutes Team, wenn es darum ging, diese Dinger zur Strecke zu bringen. Normalerweise zumindestens…

„Ist es noch da?", rief er ihr im Laufen zu.

„Ja, und es wird stärker.", informierte Rukia ihn. „Anscheinend war es doch nur eine kleine Batterieschwäche. Ich werde bald wieder neue besorgen müssen."

„Frauen und Technik…", murmelte Ichigo leise.

Kurz darauf war er damit beschäftigt, sich beim Laufen auch noch die schmerzende Seite zu reiben.

„Ich habe immer noch gute Ohren.", knurrte Rukia vor ihm und blieb dann mit einem Mal wie angewurzelt stehen. Ichigo, der sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig anhalten konnte, rannte mit voller Wucht in sie hinein und konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass sie beide zu Boden fielen.

„Was soll das?", fauchte er ärgerlich und brachte schnell wieder einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen sich und Rukia.

„Spürt du das?", wisperte sie und richtete den Blick in den dunklen Nachthimmel.

Ichigo folgte ihrem Blick und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er fühlte zunächst nur den kühlen Nachtwind, der über seine Wange strich. Dann fing er an seine Wahrnehmung zu erweitern. Unzählige Seelenbänder schienen die Nacht mit ihrem weichen, weißen Licht zu erhellen. Doch dann drängte sich eine höchstbekannte Ausstrahlung geradezu in Ichigos Gespür. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse und öffnete die Augen.

„Oh Mann", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „Kon ist sogar in dieser Form noch unerträglich laut."

Rukia sah ihn an und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Anscheinend hattest du recht mit deiner Vermutung. Er scheint in Schwierigkeiten zu sein."

Ichigo seufzte schicksalsergeben. „Warum kann ich in so einem Fall nicht einfach mal Unrecht haben?"

Orihime spürte, wie sich der Griff um ihren Hals lockerte und wollte schon aufatmen, als sie den Grund dafür auch schon aus den Augenwinkeln auf sich zurasen sah. Noch bevor sie auf irgendeine Weise reagieren konnte, schob sich jedoch ein Hindernis zwischen sie und die dolchartigen Krallen des Hollows. Der Schrei ihrer Freundin gellte in ihren Ohren.

„Tatsuki-chan!", rief Orihime noch, doch dann war es auch schon zu spät. Tatsuki wurde mit voller Wucht von dem schrecklichen Hieb getroffen und prallte schwer gegen Orihime. Diese konnte diese sich nicht mehr halten und ging mit ihrer Freundin zusammen zu Boden. Der Hollow brüllte und wollte sich so eben auf die beiden Mädchen stürzen, als eine schwere Faust, gegen seinen weißen Schädel krachte und ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Sado warf Orihime einen fragenden Blick zu und sie wies in die Richtung, in der der Hollow jetzt stand. Er nickte und setzte dem Wesen nach. Orihimes Blick fiel auf Tatsuki, die vor ihr auf dem Boden kauerte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in Orihime breit; etwas, das mit Tatsuki zu tun hatte.

„Ta-Tatsuki-chan?", fragte sie vorsichtig und lehnte den Kopf ihrer Freundin so zurück, dass sie ihr in das blasse, Gesicht sehen konnte. Auf ihrer Brust befand sich eine kleine Wunde, die allerdings nicht stark blutete. Im Gesicht hatte sie ein paar kleinere Kratzer. Vorsichtig strich Orihime ihr über die Wange. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Tatsuki-chan, so antworte doch."

Ein leichtes Zittern lief durch den schmalen Körper. Mit einem Mal sprang Tatsuki auf. Sie keuchte und hustete und schien irgendetwas in ihrem Hals stecken zu haben. Dann blieb sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Orihime sah verwirrt in ihren Schoß, auf dem ebenfalls immer noch Tatsuki zu ruhen schien. Allerdings war sie merkwürdig durchsichtig und zu ihren Füßen lag der völlig zerfetzte, kleine Plüschlöwe.

Die andere Tatsuki blickte jetzt prüfend an sich herab, dann zu Orihime und danach wieder auf ihre eigenen Hände. „Oh, nein.", flüsterte sie. „Nein, bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Hilfesuchend sah die stehend Tatsuki Orihime an. „D-Das wollte ich nicht.", stotterte sie. „Es war ein Versehen, ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte doch nur helfen." In Tatsukis Blick lag etwas, dass Orihime seltsam bekannt vorkam. Etwas, das nicht zu Tatsuki gehört. Bevor Orihime jedoch noch weiter drüber nachdenken konnte, erklang die wütende Stimme des Hollows hinter ihrer Freundin.

„Ihr wagt es...? Ihr dummen Menschen habt ja keine Ahnung, ihr... Ich werde euch alle nacheinander umbringen und mit dir fange ich an."

Entsetzt musste Orihime zusehen, wie der Hollow, der mittlerweile mehr einer prähistorischen Echse auf zwei Beinen glich, erneut mit seiner klauenbewehrten Pranke ausholte und damit nach Sado hieb. Der hatte den Schlag offensichtlich nicht kommen sehen und versuchte immer noch den für ihn unsichtbaren Gegner auszumachen. Im nächsten Moment würden die messerscharfen Krallen seine Brust in Fetzen reißen.

"Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann.", knurrte die vor Orihime stehende Tatsuki. Schneller als Orihime es für möglich gehalten hatte, sprintete sie los und sprang. Ihr Körper schnellte in die Luft, schlug einen Salto über Sados Kopf und landete mit vollem Gewicht, die Füße zuerst, auf der Schädelplatte des Hollows. Der jaulte auf und torkelte einige Schritte rückwärts, bevor er sich fing und Tatsuki böse anfunkelte.

„Sieh an, es hat also funktioniert.", grollte er und ließ ein trockenes Lachen hören. „Die kleine Mod-Soul hat sich doch tatsächlich einen Körper besorgt, um mit mir zu kämpfen. Wo ist denn dein schlechtes Gewissen hin?"

„Das hatte sich heute eigentlich frei genommen.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Orihime. „Aber weil du es bist, machen wir mal eine Ausnahme."

**-o0o-**

Ichigo stürmte mit fliegender Robe an der auf dem Boden kauernden Orihime vorbei und stürzte sich auf den Hollow.

"Chado", brüllte er noch im Laufen, während er bereits seinen Soulcutter zog. „Geh mir aus dem Weg."

Tatsächlich trat der große Junge zur Seite und gab den Blick auf ein weiteres Hindernis zwischen Ichigo und dem Hollow frei. Tatsuki stand kampfbereit vor dem Echsenwesen und war offensichtlich drauf und dran, sich mal wieder in Sachen einzumischen, die sie überhaupt nichts angingen. Wie üblich!

„Tatsuki, halt dich da raus.", schnauzte Ichigo das Mädchen an. „Das hier ist nicht die Art Kampf, die du sonst kämpfst." Er wollte schon an ihr vorbeistürmen, als sie sich umdrehte. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Mit Mühe konnte er seinen Schwung abbremsen und kam kurz vor ihr zum Stehen.

„Pass auf!", schrie sie plötzlich. „Da ist der andere!" Damit machte sie einen Satz auf Ichigo zu und versetzte dem so eben neben seinem Kopf erschienenen Hollow einen derart heftigen Tritt, dass Ichigo dessen Knochenmaske knacken hörte. Aufheulend zog er sich daraufhin wieder in die Schattenwelt zurück, aus der er gekommen war. So einen Trit hätte er selbst Tatsuki nicht zugetraut, es sei denn…

„Kon?", fragte Ichigo verdattert.

Tatsuki oder viel mehr Kon grinste schief und rieb sich nervös mit der rechten Hand den Nacken. „Ja weißt du..."

Das war zuviel für Ichigo.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU JETZT VOLLKOMMEN?", brüllte er Kon an, griff nach seinem Kragen und schüttelte ihn kräftig. Als er sah, dass Sado die Situation anscheinend falsch einschätzte und sich drohend auf ihn zu bewegte, ließ er Kon jedoch wieder los und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, um nicht Opfer von Sados Fäusten zu werden.

„Schon gut, ich tu ihm... ihr...ach zum Teufel, wem auch immer ja nichts.", fauchte Ichigo und beschränkte sich darauf, Kon einen tödlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sado hatte Ihn offensichtlich gehört. „Ichigo?", fragte er verwirrt und sah zu Kon hinüber. „Hast du das auch gehört."

„Ja ja", schmollte der und richtete sein ramponiertes Äußeres wieder etwas her. „Ichigo, dein Freund und Helfer. Warum bist du nicht früher gekommen, _Herr Shinigami_? Ich hätte hier Hilfe gebrauchen können."

„Ach ja?", brauste Ichigo auf. „Und deshalb besorgst du dir mal eben einen anderen Körper, oder wie? Du tickst wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig."

„Meinst du vielleicht, mir macht das Spaß?", schnappte Kon jetzt zurück. „Selbst wenn ich das könnte, was sich in einem Plüschkörper_ entschieden_ schwierig gestaltet, hätte ich mir bestimmt nicht _diesen hier_ ausgesucht."

Kon wies anklagend an sich herab und seine Stimme nahm eine weinerliche Tonlage an. „Sieh mich doch nur an! Ich bin ein _Mädchen_! Weißt du, was das heißt? Ich werde nie wieder mit irgendeinem weiblichen Wesen dieser Welt auch nur etwas Ähnliches wie körperlichen Kontakt haben."

Er stockte kurz und verzog dann das Gesicht. „Naja, wenn man mal von solchen wie dieser Ziege Chizuru Honshou absieht. Die wäre vielleicht froh darüber.", überlegte er laut. „Außerdem werde ich wahrscheinlich täglich den Annäherungsversuchen dieses dämlichen Keigo ausgesetzt sein. Wobei der ja eher auf Inoue steht, was wiederum für seinen Geschmack spricht. Vielleicht...

„KON!", unterbrach Ichigo den überschäumenden Redefluss und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über die Augen. „Du bist das reinste Waschweib. Wir machen jetzt erst diesen Hollow platt und dann kommst du postwendend wieder zurück in deinen alten Körper. PUNKT!"

Hinter ihm brach der Hollow in schadenfrohes Gekicher aus. „Das wird aber nicht so einfach gehen. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, hat die Seele nämlich keinerlei Verbindung mehr zu ihrem Körper. Sie ist so gut wie tot. Ihr könnt eure kleine Freundin genauso gut mir überlassen."

Zornentbrannt fuhr Ichigo zu dem Hollow herum. Der hatte unterdessen eine halbmenschliche Form angenommen und grinste breit. „Und außerdem habe ich da noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich, _Shinigami_."

Damit stieß er einen trillernden Ruf aus und die Wirklichkeit bekam Risse. Aus einem von ihnen schoss ein weiterer Hollow hervor und ging sofort zum Angriff über. Noch bevor Ichigo reagieren konnte, war der Hollow bereits herangekommen und schnappte hungrig nach seinem Arm, in dessen Hand er seinen Soulcutter hielt. Erst im letzten Augenblick konnte Ichigo das Schwert hochreißen und die Kiefer des Drachen-Hollows mit der Klinge blockieren. Die Zähne des Hollows krachten gegen die Schneide und ein markerschütterndes Brüllen erfüllte die Luft. Die mitleidlosen Augen der Kreatur richteten sich auf Ichigo.

„_Töten_! _Zerreißen_! Z_ermalmen_!", schienen sie zu sagen. „_Wir sind dein Tod, deine Vernichtung, das Ende deiner jämmerlichen Existenz auf diesem Planeten. Wir werden dich in Stücke reißen und wir werden deinen Tod genießen._"

Ichigo fühlte heiße Wut in sich hochkochen. Er spürte nicht mehr, wie der zweite Hollow ausholte und ihn an der Schulter verletzte. Das Einzige, was sein Denken noch beherrschte, war der Wunsch, den Hass und die Gier in den roten Augen auszulöschen und ihn mit Furcht zu ersetzen; mit Furcht vor _seiner_ Rache. Ichigo packte den Soulcutter fester und stieß einen kehligen Schrei aus, bevor er sich wie eine Naturgewalt auf den Hollow stürzte.

Er schlug, trat und metzelte alles nieder, was ihm vor die Klinge kam. Das hier hatte nichts mehr mit einem normalen Kampf zu tun. Sie hatten einen Menschen getötet und dafür sollten sie büßen. Sie sollten leiden, so wie er gelitten hatte, wie alle litten, denen sie einen geliebten Menschen entrissen. Er wollte sie auslöschen und für immer vom Angesicht der Welt tilgen.

Schwer atmend kam er Minuten später endlich wieder zur Besinnung. Um ihn herum lösten sich die Überreste des Hollows in Rauch auf und wurden in alle Winde zerstreut, bis nichts mehr übrig war. Doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Der zweite Hollow war immer noch da und hatte den Kampf beobachtete. Langsam zog er sich von dem Kampfplatz zurück.

„Ich hoffe du hast gesehen, was ich mit dir vorhabe.", knurrte Ichigo gefährlich leise in seine Richtung. „Weil nämlich jedes Mal, wenn einer von euch Hollows aus seinem Loch kriecht, werde ich da zu sein, um ihn um seinen hässlichen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Ihr werdet keiner Seele etwas zuleide tun, solange ich es verhindern kann."

Der Hollow zischte ärgerlich und seine Tarnung begann wieder zu flackern. „Die Schlacht magst du gewonnen haben, Shinigami, aber der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich werde wiederkommen."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er einen Weg in die Welt der Hollows und war kurz darauf nicht mehr, als eine böse Erinnerung.

„Hah!", rief Ichigo laut. „Nicht einmal originelle Texte können sie sich einfallen lassen."

Dann brach er über seinem Schwert zusammen.


	7. Unerwartete Unterstützung

**Unerwartete Unterstützung**

„Ichigo!", gellte ein entsetzter Schrei durch die Nacht.

Kon wirbelte herum und sah, dass Rukia auf sie zu rannte, an ihm vorbeilief und sich sofort zu dem am Boden liegenden Ichigo hinabkniete, um ihn zu untersuchen.

„Nee-san?", fragte er vorsichtig, als er ihr ernstes Gesicht sah. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Rukias Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. „Sieht es vielleicht aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung?", schnappte sie wütend. „Verdammt Kon, wir haben zwei Verletzte und du fragst mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Mach dich nützlich! Kümmere dich um Inoue und Arisawa!"

Kon schluckte schwer und wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch dann trollte er sich lieber. Wenn Rukia wütend war, ging man ihr lieber aus dem Weg, es sei denn, man war sehr masochistisch veranlagt. Kon wusste nur zu gut, wozu sie fähig war, er hatte es oft genug am eigenen Leib erleben dürfen; was seiner Zuneigung zu ihr jedoch keinen Abbruch tat. Lieben bedeutete eben auch Schmerzen zu ertragen.

Während er ging, versuchte er sich an diesen neuen Körper zu gewöhnen. Er war anders als Ichigos. Kon hatte das Gefühl, dass er irgendwie empfindlicher war, sein Sichtfeld schien größer zu sein und die Muskeln waren alle gut trainiert. In mancherlei Hinsicht war er besser geeignet als Ichigos um einen körperlichen Kämpfer wie Kon zu beherbergen. Prüfend bewegte Kon sich ein paar Mal und vergaß dabei völlig, wo er eigentlich war. Er atmete tief ein und nahm den Geruch der Straße und des herannahenden Regens wahr. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen und vernahm eine leichte Blumennote, die sich in die Gerüche mischte. Parfüm?

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah, dass er nun nahe vor Orihime stand, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Als er ihr in die Augen sah, war Erkennen darin. Das überraschte ihn. Sollte sie sich tatsächlich an ihr erstes Treffen erinnern? _Er_ erinnerte sich noch gut daran, aber da er damals in Ichigos Körper gesteckt hatte, hatte er nicht angenommen, dass jemand ihn wieder erkennen würde. Wenn er sonst in der Schule saß, hielt er den Kopf meist gesenkt oder sah aus dem Fenster. Ichigo mochte es nicht, wenn er mit jemandem sprach. Er meinte, es sei schlecht für sein Image.

„Ich kenne dich.", stellte Orihime schließlich fest. Sie kniete immer noch auf dem Boden und hatte die Seele ihrer Freundin auf dem Schoß. Unsicher trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen Wie sollte er ihr erklären, was da gerade geschehen war? Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber sie würde die Wahrheit sowieso irgendwann erfahren.

„Ich…", begann er und brach dann ab. Er war sonst sehr gut im Reden, _zu gut_, wie Ichigo oft genervt feststellte, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Das war nichts, worüber man lachen und Witze machen konnte. Dort, wo die Klaue des Hollows Tatsuki getroffen hatte, klaffte ein Loch in ihrer Brust, dahinter waberte Dunkelheit. Kon fröstelte. Anscheinend hatte der Hollow tatsächlich nicht gelogen. Sie würde sterben und im schlimmsten Fall sogar zu einem Hollow werden. Wenn sie Glück hatte, wurde sie vorher nicht mehr wach. Kon wollte ihr nur ungern erklären müssen, dass er jetzt in ihrem Körper steckte. Er konnte sich ihre Reaktion bildlich vorstellen.

„Du warst in dem Löwen, nicht wahr?", fragte Orihime Kon und musterte ihn immer noch aus großen Augen. „Aber du warst auch schon mal bei uns in der Schule. Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Kon.", sagte er und setzte sich kurzerhand neben sie, um die Straße besser im Blick zu haben. „Ich gehöre zu Rukia."

„Du nanntest sie Schwester; ich hab´s gehört.", nickte Orihime. „Bist du auch ein Geist?"

Ein Geist, ja so könnte man ihn auch bezeichnen. „So etwas Ähnliches.", erklärte er bereitwillig. „Ich bin eine Seele ohne Körper." Es war schön, in so einer Situation mit jemandem reden zu können.

„Ach…", sagte Orihime nur und sah dann auf Tatsuki hinab. „Und jetzt bist du in Tatsukis Körper?"

Kon zuckte ein wenig zusammen und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn jetzt mit Vorwürfen überschütten würde, doch sie sah ihn nur weiter an.

„Ja", bestätigte er schließlich. „Ich bin jetzt hier drin."

„Das muss lustig sein.", überlegte Orihime und legte die Stirn in kleine Falten. „Ich würde auch gerne mal jemand anders sein. Vielleicht ein Filmstar oder unsere Lehrerin."

Kon musste lächeln. „Ganz so einfach ist das nicht.", sagte er traurig. „Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob es einen Weg gibt, das wieder rückgängig zu machen. Wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, ist sie…" er sprach nicht weiter, doch anscheinend schien Orihime diesmal zu verstehen. Sie sah ihn ernst an.

"Du meinst, Tatsuki könnte sterben?", flüsterte sie ungläubig. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Wir müssen ihr helfen. Hörst du? Wir müssen ihr helfen."

Kon versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln und legte den Arm um sie „Ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Weg. Rukia wird einen Rat haben. Du wirst sehen, Prinzessin, es wird alles gut."

Als sie sich vertrauensvoll an ihn lehnte, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Nein, nicht sein Herz, aber es war trotzdem ein gutes Gefühl. Langsam strich er ihr durch die Haare. Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er sich schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in nicht unweiter Entfernung von Orihimes körperlichen Vorzügen befand, auch wenn er sich tatsächlich ein bisschen schäbig vorkam, ausgerechnet jetzt an so was zu denken. Aber Kon war der Meinung, dass man durchaus das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden konnte, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergab. Aber ein echter Gentleman genießt eben schweigend und so wünschte er sich einfach nur, dass dieser Moment nie vergehen würde.

Dummerweise schien er das Schicksal nicht auf seiner Seite zu haben.

„Sieh an, wen wir da haben.", flötete eine bekannte Stimme hinter Kon. „den kleinen Unruhestifter."

Reflexartig sprang Kon auf. Vor ihm stand der Händler, der Kon damals an Rukia verkauft hatte. Unwillkürlich machte Kon noch einen Schritt zurück. Der Mann mit dem eigenartigem gestreiften Hut und den ewig klappernden Getas war Kon ein wenig unheimlich. Der Blick, der ihn aus den durch den Hut beschatteten Augen traf, war ebenso intensiv wie ahnungsvoll. Offensichtlich wusste e schon längst, wen er vor sich hatte. Unbehaglich sah Kon zu dem Spazierstock, den der Händler immer bei sich hatte. Wenn der Mann es darauf anlegte, war Kon schneller wieder aus diesem Körper draußen, als ihm lieb war.

Doch offensichtlich hatte der Mann andere Pläne. Lächelnd verbeugte er sich vor Orihime. „Guten Abend, junge Dame. Ich würde mir Eure Freundin gerne mal ansehen, wenn ich darf."

Auf Orihimes Nicken hin beugte er sich zu Tatsuki hinab und untersuchte vorsichtig das Loch in ihrer Brust. „Das sieht böse aus.", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Da müssen wir sofort etwas unternehmen."

Er wandte sich an Kon. „Diese Seele muss sofort wieder in ihren Körper zurück. Wo ist Kuchiki-san?"

„Sie… sie ist bei Ichigo.", stotterte Kon. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen. „Es gab einen Kampf und Ichigo ist verletzt worden, glaube ich. Auf jeden Fall ist er ebenfalls bewusstlos. Und ich kann gar nichts dafür, das hat er sich alles selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich…"

Eine herrische Handbewegung schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du plapperst. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür. Außerdem bekommen wir Besuch."

Jetzt erst hörte Kon, die herannahenden Sirenen von Polizei und Feuerwehr. Die Zerstörung der Straße war anscheinend doch nicht so unbemerkt geblieben, wie es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde die Straße in den nächsten Augenblick voller Menschen sein.

„Inoue-san", richtete sich der Man nun wieder Kons Begleiterin. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir eurem trauten Heim einen Besuch abstatten, bevor wir zu viele Zuschauer bekommen. Wäre euch das Recht?"

Orihime nicht nur und der Mann stand wieder auf. Wie ein Feldmarschall begann er die Aufgaben zu verteilen und zu Kons Erstaunen hatte noch nicht einmal Rukia etwas einzuwenden. Ihre besorgten Augen klebten förmlich an Ichigo und Kon spürte einen leichten Stich der Eifersucht. Doch dann packte er Tatsukis Seele fester und folgte Sado, der inzwischen wieder seine Rolle als Orihimes Träger eingenommen hatte.

Vor der Tür von Orihimes unscheinbarem Mietshaus erwartete sie eine neue Überraschung. De schnurrbärtige Riese, der, wie Kon wusste, ebenfalls im Laden des Unheimlichen arbeitete, wartete bereits mit Ichigos Körper auf sie. Noch an Orts und Stelle verschmolz der merkwürdige Händler Ichigo wieder mit seinem Körper und hieß „Tessai", wie er ihn nannte, den leblosen Jungen nach oben zu bringen.

Orihime dirigierte ihre Besucher in den ersten Stock und begann vor der Tür hektisch nach ihren Schlüssel zu suchen, den sie kurz darauf freudestrahlend in ihrem Strumpf fand.

Kon blieb an der Tür noch kurz stehen. In dem dunklen Flur roch es nach Bohnerwachs und Katzen. Hinter ihm waren lediglich Rukia und der komische Händler. Sie redeten leise miteinander.

Rukia runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Ihr schreckt wohl vor nichts zurück, Urahara.", sagte sie gerade.

Er lächelte katzenhaft. „Aber mitnichten, Kuchiki-san. Ich bin nur gerne vorbereitet. Die Aktivitäten diese Nacht waren einfach nicht zu übersehen und ich dachte mir schon, dass Euer kleiner Kämpfer sich dabei ein wenig übernehmen könnte."

„Er ist nicht _mein_ Kämpfer.", fauchte sie ärgerlich zurück. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Kon immer noch an der Tür stand. „Was?", fauchte sie.

„Dieser Hollow…", begann Kon zögernd. „Er hat gesagt, dass bereits Modifizierte Seelen in den Kampf gegen die Hollows geschickt wurden und dass er einmal eine von ihnen war. Ich wüsste nur gerne… ich wüsste gerne, ob er die Wahrheit gesagt hat."

Rukia verzog das Gesicht zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse. „Natürlich stimmt das nicht. Keine Seele dieses Programms hat jemals Soul-Society verlassen. Ich wunder mich, dass du einen solchen Blödsinn glaubst." Damit rauschte Rukia an Kon vorbei und er war mit dem unheimlichen Händler alleine.

Die Augen des Mannes schienen in der Dunkelheit zu glühen. „Ich will dir einen Rat geben, Kon.", sagte er leise. „Manche Wahrheiten sind nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt. Es stimmt, was dir der Hollow sagte, doch sei gewarnt. Du wirst dir mit dieser Wahrheit mehr Feinde machen, als du verkraften kannst. Und nun sei brav und vergiss die ganze Sache einfach. Es ist besser für euch alle."

Kon schluckte. Die Warnung war mehr als deutlich gewesen. „Wird er zurückkommen?", fragte er trotzdem. Möglicherweise würde der Hollow erneut versuchen, ihn zu 'überreden'. Oder er würde Rache wollen. Kon musste einfach wissen, ob er weiterhin eine Gefahr für die anderen darstellte.

„Unwahrscheinlich.", brummte der Mann in versöhnlichrem Ton und trat noch einen Schritt auf Kon zu, so dass dieser sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. „Und wenn, werden andere da sein, um sich mit ihm zu befassen. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen."

Das Lächeln, das nun auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen war, überzeugte Kon. Wer war er schon, dass er sich in die Geschäfte von Soul-Society einmischte. Erleichtert betrat Kon als Letzter die Wohnung und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

**-o0o-**

Ichigo träumte. _Dass_ er träumte, wusste er, denn normalerweise würde er _nie im Leben_ barfuss über eine Wiese mit rosafarbenden Häschen laufen und Blumen pflücken. Das war so schwachsinnig, dass er stehen blieb und eines der Häschen böse anstarrte.

„Was machst du in meinem Traum?", zischte er das Tier an. „Scher dich gefälligst in Rukias Träume." Höchstbefriedigt beobachtete er, wie das Kaninchen platzte und als rosa Wolke am Horizont verschwand. Eins weniger.

Aber eigentlich hatte er wohl wichtigere Probleme, als sich mit der merkwürdigen Landschaft in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu beschäftigen, er musste den anderen helfen. Nur: Wie kam er hier raus?

Missmutig stapfte er durch das saftige Gras und kickte die Kaninchen vor seinen Füßen, die sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit brachten. Er wollte aufwachen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn hier offensichtlich in Gaga-Land fest.

„Hey!", rief er aufs Geratewohl. „Ist hier jemand? Ich würde gerne aufwachen."

„Warum tust du es dann nicht einfach?", fragte eine Stimme zu seinen Füßen. Als Ichigo hinunterblickte, sah er eines der Kaninchen, das genüsslich an einem Gänseblümchen knabberte.

„Ach ja, und wie soll ich das anstellen?", fauchte Ichigo das Kaninchen an. Jetzt musste er sich schon mit Hasen unterhalten. Doch das Kaninchen drehte ihm einfach den Rücken zu und hoppelte davon.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir!", rief Ichigo ich hinterher, machte zwei lange Schritte und hob das Tier hoch. Er schüttelte es ein paar Mal. „Sag mir sofort, wie ich hier wieder rauskomme!"

„Wie wär´s denn hiermit?", grinste das Kaninchen und biss ihn kräftig in den Finger.

„AUA!", brüllte Ichigo, fuhr hoch und steckte sich den Finger in den Mund. „Sag mal, spinnst du?"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es funktionieren würde." sagte mit einem Mal eine Stimme hinter Ichigo und als er sich umdrehte, wurde er mit einem nicht besonders willkommenen Anblick belohnt.

„Guten Abend, Kurosaki-kun.", sagte der Mann und steckte die Akkupunkturnadel, mit der er Ichigo offensichtlich gerade so charmant geweckte hatte. Seine Augen waren wie üblich im undurchdringlichen Schatten seines fürchterlichen, grün-gestreiften Hutes verschwunden. Ichigo selbst saß auf einem Sofa, auf dessen Lehne der Typ nun niederließ und begann, sich mit seinem Fächer Luft zuzufächeln, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war.

„Angenehme Träume gehabt?", fragte er lächelnd.

Ärgerlich rieb Ichigo sich die Hand. „Der Sandalen- und- Hut-Typ!" brummte er. „Ja danke, es war ganz nett."

Neugierig sah Ichigo sich um. wenn er die Hinweise richtig deutete, waren sie in Orihimes neuem Zuhause. Er entdeckte neben ein paar Blumen und einer Schale mit Räucherwerk ein Foto ihres Bruders. In einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers saß Sado und fühlte sich offensichtlich nicht recht wohl in seiner Haut. Als er sah, dass Ichigo ihn ansah, winkte er matt und fuhr fort, mit etwas Buntem zu spielen. Etwas erstaunt, dass Sado ihn nun anscheinend sehen konnte, sah Ichigo an sich herab und stellte fest, dass er sich weder in seinem Körper befand.

„Wie…", begann er eine Frage und wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Ich war so frei, ihn mitzubringen.", gab der Mann neben Ichigo bereitwillig zur Auskunft und lächelte immer noch. „Ich dachte mir, das könnte nützlich sein."

Ichigo warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Der Kerl war listig wie eine Katze und dabei schlüpfrig wie ein Aal. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, sich nicht auf ein Wortgefecht mit ihm einzulassen.

„Wo ist Rukia?", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

„Kuchiki-san ist nebenan und versorgt die verletzte Seele.", wurde er erneut von dem Sandelen-Typ informiert. Seine Stimme nahm jetzt einen schärferen Ton an. „Ich hatte euch gewarnt, aber ihr wolltet die modifizierte Seele ja unbedingt behalten. Aber wenn ich helfen kann, bin ich natürlich zur Stelle." Der Mann gönnte ichigo einen erneuten Blick auf seine blitzenden, weißen Zähne.

„Moment mal.", fuhr Ichigo auf. „Mit wessen Fehler hat das Ganze denn eigentlich angefangen. Außerdem, was heißt 'verletzt'?"

Noch bevor er von dem merkwürdigen Kerl eine Antwort erhielt war Ichigo von seiner Liegestatt aufgesprungen und durch die offene Tür in das Nebenzimmer gestürmt. Dor fand er Rukia neben einem Bett sitzen, auf das sie Tatsuki gelegt hatte. Leise trat er neben das Bett.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er tonlos, denn eigentlich hatte er da Problem bereits entdeckt. Auf Tatsukis Brust befand sich eine wabernde, dunkle Stelle, die in etwa die Größe einer Pflaume hatte.

„Der Hollow hat sie verletzt.", erklärte Rukia. Ichigo konnte die leichte Anspannung in ihrer Stimme hören. Ich bin dabei, die Wunde zu heilen, bevor wir sie versuchen können, sie ihren Körper zurückzubringen. Wenn ich es nicht tue, könnte sie sich trotzdem in einen Hollow verwandeln. Aber…"

Ichigo kniete sich nun ebenfalls neben Rukia vor das Bett. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie zu sich herum. Sie war blass und auf ihrer Stirn standen kleine Schweißtropfen.

„Du musst dich ausruhen.", sagte er bestimmt.

„Das _kann_ ich nicht", fauchte sie ärgerlich. „Wenn ich das Loch nicht bald schließe, wird es sich wieder ausbreiten und dann kann s nichts und niemand mehr aufhalten. Und jetzt geh und lass mich in Ruhe."

Ärgerlich verschränkte Ichigo die Arme vor der Brust. Er machte sich doch nur Sorgen um sie, was sollte denn daran so falsch sein?

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen in seinem Kopf. Hatte er das tatsächlich gerade gedacht? Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr konnte er die Wahrheit darin erkennen. Er machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um sie. Und vor allem Sorgen darüber, dass sie irgendwann nicht mehr da sein könnte. Er hatte sich inzwischen so sehr an sie gewöhnt, dass ihm der Gedanke daran, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte, tatsächlich etwas ausmachte.

Er entdeckte einige Flaschen n einer Ecke des Raumes, die ihm vage bekannt vorkamen. Er hatte so ähnliche schon bei Rukia gesehen, doch sie hatte sie ihm au der Hand gerissen, bevor er entziffern konnte, worum es sich handelte. Ichigo ging hin und nahm eine von ihnen in die Hand. „Was ist das?", fragte er neugierig.

„Soma-Fixer.", informierte Rukia ihn knapp. „Damit werden wir Tatsukis Seele wieder in ihren Körper fixieren. Ich hoffe, es klappt. Andernfalls haben wir ein Problem."

„Ist es so schlimm?", wollte Ichigo wissen und trat wieder an das Bett.

Rukia wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn geradeheraus an. „Ziemlich. Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, wird sie sterben. Aber es sieht gut aus. Die Wunde ist fast verschlossen." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Keine Angst, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert."

Ichigo nickte nur. Jedes weitere Wort wäre Verschwendung gewesen. Er hätte ihr gerne etwas von der Arbeit abgenommen, doch er wusste, dass er wirklich nicht mehr tun konnte. Zum Heilen war Dämonenmagie nötig und davon verstand er nun mal nichts. So trat er wieder in das andere Zimmer und ging stattdessen zu Sado hinüber, ohne den Mann auf dem Sofa auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Alles klar bei dir?", fragte er seinen großen Freund. „Bist du auch verletzt?"

„Nein.", brummte der und lugte unter seinem dichten Pony hervor. „Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur alles etwas… verwirrend."

Ichigo ließ sich neben Sado an die Wand fallen. „Das glaube ich dir.", seufzte er. „Was ist denn eigentlich passiert? Bevor wir kamen, meine ich."

Sado überlegte eine Weile. Dann begann er stockend zu erzählen. Vom Rummel , Orihimes Unfall und dass sie den kleinen Löwen mitgenommen hatten. Dass der mit einem Mal sprechen konnte und dass dann die Straße explodiert war.

„Das war wieder eines von diesen Geister-Dingern, nicht wahr?", schloss Sado seine für ihn sogar recht ausführliche Erzählung. „Und es wollte den Geist haben, der in dem Kuscheltier wohnte."

„Es wollte was? Der Hollow war also tatsächlich hinter Kon her?", echote Ichigo. „Aber warum?"

Ein undurchdringlicher Blick aus der Richtung des Sofas traf Ichigo. Ichigo war sich sicher, dass der Typ mit dem Hut mal wieder mehr wusste, als er zugab. Aber Ichigo würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und ihn fragen.

Mit einem Mal erschien Rukia an der Tür. Sie sah müde aus, aber auch zufrieden. „Ich habe es geschafft. Wir können anfangen. Holt mal jemand Kon?"

Ich gehe schon.", erbot sich Ichigo und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Im Flur entdeckte er Licht unter einer Tür, hinter der leise Stimmen erklangen. Er blieb kurz stehen um zu lauschen, bevor er kofschüttelnd die Tür ganz öffnete. Es wurde Zeit, dass er dem Treiben da drin ein Ende bereitete.

**-o0o-**

Nachdenklich betrachtete Orihime den zerfetzten Plüschkörper. „Das muss wehgetan haben.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Ziemlich!", bestätigte ihr Gegenüber. „Aber für Euch nehme ich das gerne in Kauf, Prinzessin. Ein Mann muss tun, was ein Mann tun muss."

Orihime kicherte. „Das klingt im Moment aber ziemlich komisch."

Missmutig sah Kon an sich herab. „Naja, hat auch Vorteile.", grinste er. „Jetzt weiß ich, dass Tatsuki keinen BH trägt."

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen.", rief Orihime lachende und wurde trotzdem rot bis über beide Ohren. „Ein Mann sollte sich auch nicht mit der Unterwäsche von Damen beschäftigen."

„Das ist aber ein interessantes Thema.", necke Kon und versuchte, nach Orihimes Hand zu greifen. „Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig bei dem Thema bleiben."

Hastig zog sie ihre Hand zurück und ließ dabei den Plüschlöwen fallen, Bei dem Versuch, ihn unter dem Tisch hervorzuholen, stieß sie sich den Kopf und kippte schließlich vom Stuhl. Unter dem Tisch traf sie auf Kon, der ihr bereitwillig das Kuscheltier hinhielt. „Suchst du etwas _mich_?", grinste er.

„Du bist frech.", rügte sie und drohte ihm lachend mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Oh, ich würde ich auch erziehen lassen.", schmachtete er zurück und Orihime musste schon wieder kichern. Der Kerl war eigentlich ganz nett und er brachte sie zum Lachen.

Wie er da so saß und sie anlächelte, war es schwer vorstellbar, dass er tatsächlich in dem Stofftier gesteckt hatte. Andererseits war es auch merkwürdig mit jemandem zu reden, der zwar aussah wie ihre beste Freundin, aber so vollkommen anders war.

Orihime wies auf den kaputten Löwen. „Wo wirst du danach wohnen?", wollte sie wissen. „So wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht da hinein zurückkehren können."

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Kon leise und musterte nun ebenfalls seinen zerrissenen Körper. „Wahrscheinlich werden sie sich irgendwas ausdenken. Oder ich bleibe ganz in meiner Pille."

„Aber das wäre ja schrecklich.", bemerkte Orihime ernstlich entrüstet. „Ich meine, da drin kannst du doch gar nichts essen."

Ungläubig sah Kon sie an. „Essen?", fragte er. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?"

„Weil das eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen ist.", hörte Orihime eine Stimme über sich und stieß sich glatt noch einmal den Kopf bei dem Versuch, möglichst schnell unter dem Tisch hervor zu kommen.

„Ku-Kurosaki-kun!", stotterte sie und strich nervös ihren Rock über ihrem inzwischen bandagierten Bein glatt. „Ist Tatsuki-chan wieder gesund?"

Ichigo, der in der Küchetür lehnte schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gesund ist sie erst, wenn dieser Süßholzraspler langsam mal ihren Körper wieder rausrückt. Komm schon, Kon, es geht los."

Orihime hörte, wie Kon aufstand und langsam an ihr vorbeiging. Als er auf ihrer Höhe war, warf er ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, Prinzessin."

Dann beugte er sich schnell vor und drückte ihr einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor Ichigo ihn mit einem wütenden Knurren am Kragen packte und aus der Küche zerrte.

Ehe Orihime den beiden folgen konnte, schob sich schon Sados große Gestalt in die Küche. Er stand ein wenig ratlos Orihimes winziger Küche, die durch ihn fast noch winziger wirkte. Schließlich überwand Orihime ihre Überraschung und bot ihm einen der Stühle an. Er nickte dankbar und ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Küchenmöbel nieder.

„Schon verrückt, was Sado-kun?", lachte Orihime, als sie sah, das Sado die Puppe mitgebracht hatte, die Tatsuki auf dem Rummel gewonnen hatte. „Dabei wollten wir doch eigentlich nur nach hause. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn wir wirklich ein Abenteuer gesucht hätten."

Er brummte lediglich und betrachtete immer noch die Tischplatte vor sich. Dann holte er tief Luft und sagte langsam. „Sie ist kaputt."

Orihimes Blick fiel auf die Puppe, die inzwischen auch schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

„Die Puppe?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Ich frage mich, was Tatsuki-chan damit gewollte hat. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sie für Kurosaki-kun besorgt hat."

„Hat sie das?", fragte Ichigo von der Tür aus. Anscheinend hatte er seinen widerstrebenden Freund bei Kuchiki-san und dem unheimlichen Fremden abgegeben. „Was war es denn diesmal für eine Scheußlichkeit?"

Er betrachtete die Puppe mit einem wenig begeisterten Gesicht, legte sie neben den Plüschlöwen auf den Tisch, drehte sich schließlich den letzten Stuhl herum und setzte sich darauf.

„Dass sie es immer noch nicht aufgegeben hat.", schmunzelte er schließlich und stupste die Puppe, die daraufhin klickte und laut und deutlich: „Ich bin_ Sailormoon _und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen" von sich gab.

Die Abscheu in Ichigos Gesicht steigerte sich noch um etliche Noten, bevor er stöhnend das Gesicht in de Händen verbarg. „Ich hasse sie.", seufzte er dahinter hervor.

„Du hast sie repariert.", stellte Orihime fest. „Magst du solche Puppen?"

„Bestimmt nicht!", widersprach Ichigo ehrlich entsetzt. „Aber meine Schwester Yuzu schwört auf solchen Kitschkram. Sie wird begeistert sein."

„Dann ist die Puppe für sie?", schaltete sich nun auch Sado in das Gespräch ein.

Ichigo seufzte tief. „Ich hatte früher nie Geschenke für meine kleinen Schwestern zum Geburtstag. Tatsuki hat mir deswegen regelmäßig die Hölle heiß gemacht, denn sie war der Ansicht, dass es meine Pflicht sei, auch ein Geschenk für meine kleinen Schwestern zu haben. Naja, irgendwann hat sie dann mal gesagt: „_An dem Tag, an dem du es schaffst mich zu besiegen, fang ich an, für dich Geschenke zu besorgen."_

Ein paar Wochen später war es dann soweit. Ich weiß noch, wie ich damals meine Wettschulden eingefordert habe. Das war, bevor ich wusste, _was_ für Geschenke Tatsuki meinen Schwestern besorgte. Es waren die fürchterlichsten, kitschigsten und lautesten Geschenke, die sie finden konnte. Karin hat die Dinger meistens sofort selber entsorgt, aber Yuzu _liebt_ diese Geschenke und ich bringe es einfach nichts über´s Herz, sie ihr nicht zu geben."

„Das ist auch gut so.", kam da eine weitere Stimme von der Küchetür.

Orihime vergaß alles, was an diesem Abend passiert war. Sie sprang auf und flog ihrer Freundin in die Arme. „Tatsuki-chan, du bist wieder gesund!", jubelte sie.

„Hey, hey", versuchte ihre Freundin sie zu beschwichtigen. „Wenn du so weiter machst, bin ich´s bald nicht mehr. Nun krieg dich mal wieder ein Ich hab mir doch schon öfter mal den Kopf angestoßen."

„Den Kopf angestoßen?", wollte Orihime ungläubig wissen. „Aber du…"

„Sie hat sich den Kopf angestoßen.", bestätigte der Mann, den Kuchiki-san vorhin 'Urahara' genannt hatte. Unwillkürlich drängte Orihime sich enger an Tatsuki. Der Kerl war ihr immer noch ein wenig unheimlich. „Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, darüber zu reden. Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san braucht ein wenig Unterstützung. Ich werde das hier regeln."

Damit zog er etwas aus der Tasche, dass Orihime nicht genau erkennen konnte, doch aus der anderen Tasche holte eine kleine, grünlich schimmernde Perle „Ach ja, und das hier, soll ich ja nicht _vergessen_."

Er war Ichigo die kleine Kugel zu, die dieser finster musterte und sie dann in seiner Hemdtasche verschwinden ließ.

„War _er_ das?", fragte Orihime leise.

Ichigo warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Ja, das war Kon. Ich werde _das da_ wohl lieber auch mit nehmen.", schloss er an und langte nach den beiden Spielzeugen auf dem Tisch. Da trat Orihime einen Schritt vor und legte ihre Hand auf das Plüschtier.

„Ich werde es reparieren.", beeilte sie sich zu erklären. „Er wird aussehen wie neu. Ich kenne da jemanden in meiner Handarbeitsklasse, der mit so was wahre Wunder vollbringt."

Ichigo tauschte einen Blick mit dem grüngekleideten Fremden. „Ist das möglich?", fragte er schlicht.

Der Mann wiegte den Kopf ein wenig hin und her. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

Ichigo drehte sich wieder zu Orihime um. „Gut, versuch dein Glück. Du wirst dich sowieso nicht daran erinnern."

Noch ehe Orihime fragen konnte, wie er das gemeint hatte, hatte er ihr den Plüschlöwen wieder in die Hand gedrückt und war mit einem knappen Nicken an dem Fremden vorbei aus der Küche getreten.

Lächelnd drehte sich der Mann zu den drei Freunden um „Wir müssten da noch etwas besprechen."


	8. Epilog

**Epilog**

Eine quäkende Stimme hallte durch das kleine Zimmer im Hause Kusosaki. „Ich bin _Sailormoon_ und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen."

Ichigos Augenbrauen schienen in der Mitte zusammen gewachsen zu sein bei dem Versuch, diese Stimme zu ignorieren. Missmutig verkroch er sich hinter seinem Geschichtsbuch. Er hätte die Puppe doch lieber gleich entsorgen sollen. Jetzt ging es schon wieder los.

„Ich bin _Sailormoon_…", ertönte es schon aus Richtung des Fensters.

Da platzte Ichigo der Kragen. „Jetzt reicht´s", fauchte er wütend und warf das Buch auf den Boden. Dann stapfte er zum Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus. Unter ihm baumelte die Sailormoon-Puppe an einem Seil etwa einen halben Meter unterhalb des Fensterbrettes.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort den Schnabel hältst...", brüllte er.

Mürrisch blickte Sailormoon ihn an. „Das was?", schnauzte sie zurück. „Womit willst _du_ mir wohl noch drohen. Tiefer _kann_ man doch schon gar nicht mehr sinken. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so wie gehen würdest. So sehr hat mich noch niemand beleidigt."

Jetzt war es an Ichigo zu grinsen. „Ach komm schon, Kon, _so schlecht_ ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Immerhin bist du an der frischen Luft."

Kon verschränkte die Arme und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass schon wieder die piepsige Puppenstimme aus seinem Bauch drang. "Ich finde das gar nicht komisch.", muffelte er. „So hart hätte die Strafe nun wirklich nicht ausfallen müssen."

Ichigo setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und ließ die Beine in sein Zimmer baumeln. „Findet du nicht?", meinte er nachdenklich. „Du bist weggelaufen, du hast eine meiner Klassenkameradinnen fast getötet und nicht zuletzt hast du ihren Körper missbraucht, um sich an ihre beste Freundin ranzumachen. Ich denke, da ist das Mindeste, was du verdienst. Wir hätten dich dann vielleicht doch lieber an diesen Sandalen-und-Hut-Typen abgeben sollen, Der war da ganz scharf drauf."

Eisiges Schweigen antwortete ihm.

„Schön": stellte Ichigo befriedigt fest. „Dann kann ich jetzt ja endlich weiterlernen. Er sprang vom Fensterbrett und schnappte sich sein Buch.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder auf das Bett werfen, als Kon leise fragte: „Meinst du, sie mag mich?"

Ichigo runzelte die Stirn. „Wer?", fragte er uninteressiert.

„Inoue-san.", kam es vom Fenster.

„Warum sollte sie dich nicht mögen.", gab Ichigo trocken zurück. „Inoue mag eigentlich jeden. Warum sollte sie bei einem Trottel wie dir eine Ausnahme machen. Das hat mit diesem Kindchenschema zu tun. Große Augen und so."

„Aber ich hab doch gar nicht so große Augen.", widersprach Kon.

„Doch", grinste Ichigo. „Im Moment schon. Große, blaue Augen. Ein Echter Frauentyp. Zumindestens solange sie nicht älter sind als zwölf."

„Ichigo!", gellte ein wütender Schrei vom Fenster. „Warte ab, bis ich wieder in meinem richtigen Körper bin. Oder nein, noch besser, bis ich wieder in deinem bin. Dann werde ich sämtliche Karamellbonbons essen, die ich finden kann. Und es wird mir nicht leid tun."

„Ich zittere vor Angst.", grunzte Ichigo und vergrub sich wieder in seinen Hausaufgaben.

Aber wirklich konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Die halb geöffnete Schranktür erinnerte ihn immer wieder daran, dass Rukia noch nicht zu hause war. Sie hatte etwas von „wichtigen Geschäften" gemurmelt und war bereits den ganzen Abend verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich zu diesem komischen Typen. Der hatte nach der Geschichte gestern irgendetwas von Bezahlung erzählt und Ichigo war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm der Gesichtsausdruck gefiel, den Rukia danach gehabt hatte. Statt einer Antwort hatte er jedoch die ruppige Aufforderung erhalten, sich doch gefälligst um seine eigenen Sachen zum kümmern.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das er ihr besorgt hatte. Er hatte ziemlich lange suchen müssen um etwas zu finden, dass ihr gefallen würde. Aber schließlich ging es in dem Buch um nichts anderes als Kaninchen. Er erinnerte sich noch, dass er als kleiner Junge beim Ansehen des Zeichentrickfilms Rotz und Wasser geheult hatte. So was gefiel ihr bestimmt. Oder?

Bei seiner Suche hatte er festgestellt, dass er eigentlich nicht besonders viel über sie wusste; bis auf die Sache mit den Kaninchen und das sie wahnsinnig schlecht zeichnete. Es hatte ihn bis jetzt auch noch nie interessiert. Sie war eben das Mädchen in seinem Wandschrank gewesen. Eigentlich noch nicht einmal das. Die _Störung_ in seinem Wandschrank traf es wohl eher. Doch irgendwie hatte sich das im Laufe der Zeit geändert. Er hätte nicht sagen können warum oder wann, aber die Veränderung war zu deutlich, um sie komplett ignorieren zu können.

„Ichigo?", kam Kons Stimme diesmal leicht zaghaft vom Fenster. „Wie fühlt es sich eigentlich an, wenn man verliebt ist? So richtig verliebt, meine ich."

„Was zum…", fuhr Ichigo auf. „Woher zum Henker soll ich das wissen."

„Ich dachte ja nur.", schmollte Kon. „Du bist schließlich schon länger in dieser Welt unterwegs als ich. Ich dachte, du kennst dich da vielleicht aus."

„Mich interessiert so was nicht.", schnauzte Ichigo zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf das Kaninchenbuch und dann auf den verlassenen Schrank. Er seufzte leise.

**-o0o-**

Kurz darauf wurde Kon am Genick gefasst und hochgehoben. Zu seinem Erstaunen schloss Ichigo ihn nun aber nicht in den Nachtschrank ein, sondern setzte ihn auf das Bett neben sich. Dann verkroch er sich wieder einmal hinter einem fürchterlich intelligent aussehenden Buch und knurrte: „Und nun gib Ruhe."

Kon legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. Warum in aller Welt war Ichigo mit einem Male nett zu ihm? Das machte irgendwie keinen Sinn. Neben Ichigo lag ein Buch auf dem Bett. Vorsichtig, um den Sprachmechanismus der Puppe nicht erneut zu aktivieren, rückte Kon näher und entzifferte den Titel.

„_Unten am Fluss_…", las er. „Was ist das?"

„Das geht dich nichts an.", grummelte Ichigo und nahm Kon das Buch wieder aus der Hand. „Das ist für Rukia."

Der Ton in dem er das gesagt hatte, war weniger unfreundlich gewesen, als es sonst der Fall war. Kon kannte sich damit aus, schließlich war er oft genug Ziel von Ichigos Gebrüll, aber _dieser _Unterton war neu. Vorsichtig krabbelte er zu Ichigo und versuchte dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu identifizieren. Doch das Einzige, das er erspähte waren zusammengekniffene Augenbrauen. Hatte der Kerl eigentlich auch ein nettes Gesicht? Dann jedoch bemerkte Kon den leichten Rosaschimmer um Ichigos Nase.

Kon ließ sich gegen das Kissen sinken und überlegte. Er überlegte eine ganze Weile, denn mit Plastikdrähten Im Kopf wurde die Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher. Dass er dauernd an Inoue denken musste kam erschwerend dazu. Doch wie er die Sache auch drehte und wendete, Ichigos Verhalten blieb rätselhaft.

Als es dunkel war schreckten Ichigo und Kon gleichzeitig hoch, als eine kleine, dunkel Gestalt in das Zimmer kletterte.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Rukia mit unverhohlener Missbilligung in der Stimme.

„Ich hab gelernt.", verteidigte Ichigo sich.

„Und ich hab geholfen.", schloss Kon sich an.

Ichigo sah auf ihn herab. „Wo hast du mir denn bitte geholfen?"

„Ich hab immerhin nichts mehr gesagt?", meinte Kon hoffnungsvoll und starrte dann unverhohlen zurück.

„Wie auch immer.", beendete Rukia ihr Blickduell. „Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen, die Sache bei Urahara war anstrengend."

Rukia drehte sich um, um sich zu ihrem Schlafplatz zu begeben, als Kon das Buch auffiel, das immer noch zwischen ihm und Ichigo lag. Zuerst wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann hielt er es für besser, Ichigo nur leicht am Hosenbein zu zupfen. Der schaute erst unwillig, doch dann wie Kon wortlos auf das Buch. Ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

„Ach Rukia.", sagte Ichigo gleichgültig. „Ich habe da noch etwas für dich. Falls du wieder mal nicht schlafen kannst. Ein Buch und neue Batterien für die Taschenlampe."

Rukia war stehen geblieben und drehte sich nun erstaunt um. Ihr Blick wanderte von Ichigo zu dem Buch und wieder zurück.

„Danke.", sagte sie leise und nahm das Buch. Nachdem sie den Klappentext gelesen hatte, lächelte sie. „Kaninchen, was?"

„Naja", lächelte jetzt auch Ichigo. „Nachdem du deinen 'Chappy' ja netterweise an Yuzu abgetreten hast."

„Keine Ursache.", meinte Rukia leichthin und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Schrank um. An der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen und sah über die Schulter zurück. In dem dunklen Zimmer war nur wenig von Rukia zu erkennen; ein einzelner, schwacher Mondstrahl fiel af ihr Gesicht. Ihre dunklen Augen schimmerten sanft und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein ungewöhnlich friedlicher Ausdruck.

„Gute Nacht, Ichigo.", sagte sie leise, bevor sie endgültig in ihrem Schrank verschwand.

Verzück sah Kon ihr nach und fand seine 'Schwester' einfach nur wunderschön. Doch offensichtlich war er nicht der Einzige. Ichigo hatte anscheinend ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten damit, den Mund wieder zuzubekommen. Da machte es mit einem Mal „Klick" bei Kon und das raue „Gute Nacht!", das Ichigo Rukia noch hiterherstammelte, machte mit einem Mal sehr viel mehr Sinn. Kon wusste nicht recht, ob er sich jetzt freuen oder eifersüchtig darauf sein sollte, dass Ichigo Rukia einfach so anstarrte und das aus so niederen Beweggründen. Doch dann dachte Kon an Inoue, ihr freundliches Lächeln und diverse andere Dinge, die ihm an ihr gefielen und er beschloss, Ichigo ausnahmsweise mal damit durchkommen zu lassen.

Nur für heute Nacht.

Denn schließlich sah es draußen nach Regen aus.


End file.
